Mending Fences
by Astraldust
Summary: John can’t even go on a simple road trip without finding trouble. However it brings him closer to his brother. Shep Whump. COMPLETE
1. The Road To Nowhere

**Spoiler:- **Enemy at the Gate

**Pairing:- **None

**Rating: -T** language and physical abuse

**Disclaimer: - **I don't own Stargate Atlantis. It would be still on the air if I did.

Mending Fences

Part 1:- The Road to Nowhere

The overhead sun beamed down relentlessly in an attempt to heat up the small confines of his car. John swept a hand across his forehead to wipe away the perspiration. He'd forgotten just how darn hot the summers could get in North America.

Without warning, the old truck in front suddenly hissed and screeched as its air brakes engaged. John had to slam his foot down hard to avoid a collision. Oblivious to the near miss, the old vehicle slowed to a crawl as it laboriously made its way into a gas station amid a cloud of dust and fumes. As a departing gift, the vehicle's exhaust gave one final belch, spewing out an obnoxious blue cloud which assaulted John's nose and throat.

He really wanted to stop too, but the fact that he'd finally gotten rid of the menacing, smoke polluting vehicle made him floor the V8 engine of his rented Chevy Corvette convertible as soon as he'd cleared the truck's taillights.

John coughed the last of the diesel fumes from his lungs and adjusted his sunglasses. He should have kept the roof up, but it was a beautiful day and even though vehicle had a fully automatic air con, the slight breeze that blew over him from time to time had been welcome. Welcome that was until he'd been stuck behind the damn truck for the last five miles, unable to pass because of oncoming vehicles.

He spared a glanced to the fuel gauge noting that he had enough gasoline for at least another for forty miles or so, but some coffee and a snack would have made a welcome break. At least now that the truck was gone, he had a clear view of the road ahead as it stretched towards a distant mountain range and, according to the GPS navigation system, the next town with a gas station. Of course, once the truck was gone, the oncoming traffic mysteriously disappeared.

John exhaled noisily he'd forgotten just how frustrating driving could be at times. He questioned his good sense. Asking himself what hell he was doing going nowhere other than eastwards and further away from Atlantis, which was still sitting cloaked in the bay of San Francisco. His city and home was currently undergoing repairs while her fate was being pushed around a table. But, what displeased John the most was the fact that he hadn't been asked to participate in those all important talks.

Another sigh escaped John's lips as he adjusted his speed to keep the convertible within to the road's 55 mph speed limit. Then he engaged the cruise control and let his mind drift back a couple of days.

_Leaning on the railing of the control room's outside balcony John watched intently as a seabird passed harmlessly through the cloak to settle on a building near the south pier. He stood mesmerized for a minute just watching as another bird flew towards the first. With a small smile, he made to turn around but the door whooshed open and Mr. Woolsey walked over to join him. _

_John acknowledged his boss with a quick glance and then pointed to the distant building. "We've only been here for a few days and the local bird population has already taken a liking to the city's towers. I just hope there aren't any enthusiastic bird watchers out there wondering why the heck their birds keep disappearing into thin air." _

_Woolsey nodded. "Yes, let's hope that is not the case." Then he cleared his throat loudly, John turned to face him with a frown. The man seemed a little edgy. "Colonel we…err…need to talk about your R&R."_

"_My what?"_

"_Your leave."_

"_Yes, I know that but this really isn't the time for me to…"_

_Woolsey held up a hand. "I know what you're going to say. You believe that your place is here and it most certainly is. However, your presence during the preliminary talks isn't at all necessary so why don't you take yourself off on a very well earned vacation." The last word was followed by patented Woolsey smile. _

_John opened his mouth to protest but again, Woolsey beat him to it. "Colonel, the city will be in good hands. Believe me when I say that I will fight every inch of the way to ensure that Atlantis is returned to her rightful place in the Pegasus Galaxy. You will just have to trust me on this one." _

_John nodded, he did trust Woolsey, but he still didn't like the fact that he was being excluded. "You know, I don't really need any…rest and recuperation. I mean it wasn't that long ago since Ronon and I had that camping trip."_

_Mr. Woolsey nodded. "And if my memory serves me rightly that trip was cut short when you had to return to Atlantis because Ronon had a reptile bite that was turning septic. Oh, and you failed to tell Marie that you had been stung by an insect."_

"_I didn't notice, I was too worried about Ronon."_

"_I'm sure you were but your insect sting turned out to be just as dangerous as Ronon's bite. So I think you would agree with me when I say…that was no vacation. And if you're thinking of taking the matter up with your superiors, don't bother. The orders come from them anyway."_

_John scowled and of course, he couldn't let the matter of his enforced R and R rest with Woolsey. Out of desperation, he reluctantly took the issue up with General Landry. The General smiled at him over the video connection and then effectively ordered him to take a whole two weeks off, leaving John with the distinct feeling that they really didn't want him around. So he finally relented. _

_He had hoped that his team or at least some of them would be going with him. That illusion was quickly squashed. _

_Firstly it turned out that the IOA weren't allowing Teyla's family to go anywhere beyond Atlantis. It seemed that they still didn't trust Kanaan and Teyla didn't want to leave him or her son behind for such a long period. Which was quite understandable but nevertheless, John still felt a twinge of disappointment at not being able to show Teyla around. _

_Ronon being Ronon declared himself fit but Keller stepped in stating that he was far from fit enough to undergo any kind of journey or Sheppard style adventures. Ronon resisted at first but Amelia flashed him a smile and hinted that maybe they could see a little of her homeland once he was fit enough. It didn't take Ronon long to give in. _

_Rodney was a lost cause from the beginning, not that John wanted to spend a whole two weeks alone with him anyway. Somehow his workaholic friend had managed to wangle his way onto the team assigned to assess the damage done to Area 51 or at least that's what he was telling everyone. John suspected otherwise when he overheard Rodney making travel plans with Jennifer. What the heck Keller saw in McKay still had John truly puzzled. Not that he was jealous of their relationship or anything as Keller certainly wasn't his type. It was just that by the end of the matter, John was left feeling very much like the odd man out. Meaning, he had no choice but to set out on his own. _

_Staying in California to surf had been one option but in the end he decided to spend some quality time with his brother. However despite trying to call Dave at home and leaving messages, his brother failed to contact him. _

_So John hired the convertible and set out on a self-imposed road trip, mainly to kill a bit of time and get reacquainted with America. If Dave eventually contacted him, he planned to drive to the nearest airport and undergo the rest of the journey to Maryland by plane. _

A powerful gust of wind brought John back to the present. It caught his hair, making the front locks stand upright to match the ones at the back in their fight against gravity. John swept his hand across his head to try and keep it down, a totally useless gesture.

Still fighting with his hair, John was caught by surprise when an old Ford Thunderbird sped by him, nearly cutting him up. He hit the breaks to avoid another collision and watched as the vehicle raced away in a cloud of dust. _Hope the highway patrol gets him. _The incident left John feeling really frustrated. He longed to drive faster than the roads allowed limit, but in his position it wouldn't look good if a patrol car pulled him over for speeding. However, he didn't reengage the cruise control. Instead, John reached over to switch on the radio. The loud clang of some trash metal band assaulted his ears, so he quickly pushed the auto search button until the softer tones of country and western could be heard. Pushing the select button, he readjusted his sunglasses and settled back to enjoy the music.

Five miles up the road, John grinned as he drove by the old Ford. It seemed that justice sometimes worked, as the vehicle had been pulled over by a cop.

Of course, sometimes John's complacency was known to bite him in the ass because some twenty minutes later, John glanced in his rear-view mirror to see the unwelcome slight of blue and red flashing lights. Knowing that the patrol vehicle wanted him to pull over, John obediently stopped and watched in his side mirror as a podgy, middle-aged officer cautiously approached his vehicle with gun drawn.

"Okay…keep your hands where I can see them." The man requested.

John did as he was told. "What's the problem, officer?"

"My problem is drivers who don't stick to the speed limits around these parts. You're the fourth today."

John was puzzled as he didn't think he'd been speeding. "Sorry, I didn't realize."

"That's what everyone claims but you just drove by my handy little radar gun doing 60 in a 55 mile per hour zone. Now, I'd be grateful if you'd kindly get out of your vehicle, allow me to pat you down and then show me your drivers permit and ID."

John sighed, hoping that he wasn't about to encounter an overzealous cop, he simply couldn't comprehend why the man was making such a fuss over 5 mph. He certainly needed to talk his way out of this one, so he carefully eased the door open and moved towards the trunk. Placing his hands flat on the surface, he allowed the officer to pat him down for weapons. When the man was satisfied, John handed over the requested items.

The cop visibly relaxed when he looked at John's ID. Holstering his gun, he said. "All right, seeing as I have great respect for our military and seeing as you weren't going that fast, I'm not going to issue you a ticket this time around but I will ask you to kindly watch your speedometer in future."

John nodded. "I will."

"You just make sure that you do. Nice car by the way."

"It's a rental."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind owning one of them. Home on leave, are you?"

John figured he'd better play nice with the officer but he really wasn't in the mood for small talk. "Yep…but I can't say where from." He was going to say, or I'd have to kill you, but thought better of it for his own safety.

"Iraq?"

John shrugged and made to move back into his car when a question came to him. "The next town's not far from here, is it?"

"A couple of miles up this road. Bracton's little more than a one horse town but at least it's got a gas station and a diner. And if you need a place to stay there's the Sundown Motel owned by Joe Wright. A real friendly guy and his rooms are clean. His wife Annie makes sure of that." John wanted to thank the officer but the man wasn't quite finished. "Oh, one word of advice, don't cross Sheriff Richards. He's a good man but he comes down real hard on traffic offenders. So when you drive through his town, you drive nicely."

John nodded and was just about to get back into his car when the old Ford Thunderbird drove by at a very reasonable speed, probably due to presence the patrol car. John could see two rough looking occupants pointing and laughing at him. For some reason, the action concerned him. They looked like trouble.

The drive to Bracton didn't take long, although the couple of miles turned out to be more like five. John had thankfully seen the Ford turn off onto a dirt track several miles before the town.

Bracton looked pleasant enough, situated on in a valley leading to some impressive looking mountains. The town's welcome sign was clear and bright as it announced, 'Population of 1763. Please drive carefully and have a nice stay.' The Main Street comprised of wooden houses and businesses. Several wide tree lined avenues branched off with similar looking properties. All very neat and tidy.

John didn't know if he wanted to stay or not. It was only 18.00 hours, but he'd been driving for most of the day and was feeling kind of weary. So after filing up, he checked the GPS system to see how far the next place was. It turned out to be another forty miles. A bit too far, so he drove off towards the Sundown Motel, which was just a block away from the gas station. He'd get a room first and then find a coffee shop or maybe a diner as he was feeling kind of hungry.

The motel was a neat looking place with a couple of rows of single storey blue and white painted units. John pulled up in front of the office, threw his sunglasses onto the passenger seat, and went in.

The office was deserted but the desk sported a rather large brass bell. John hit it harder than he should have, causing a very loud clang.

A few minutes later, a middle aged man with a kindly face and receding hairline entered. "Hi there. You want a room?"

"Yeah, for one night."

"Okay." The man answered, pushing a registration card towards John. "Just fill this out please."

John looked at it. It needed full name and address. He couldn't very well write care of the City of Atlantis, San Francisco Bay, so he would have to opt for Peterson Air force base but before he wrote anything, he queried. "Do I really need to fill all this out?"

"Afraid so. The council and the sheriff's office like to keep a good record of our visitors."

John nodded and started to fill out the necessary items before realizing something. "Oh…I didn't even ask you how much it will cost." He certainly wasn't used to being back on Earth yet.

"Well, you're in luck because we're a lot cheaper then some of those big motel groups. Not that Bracton's got one of those, thank god. It'll cost you 59 plus tax."

"Fine." John finished filling out the details and pushed it towards the proprietor along with his credit card.

As the man processed the payment he glanced at the registration card. "Oh my, we don't get many Air Force colonels through here. What brings you out this way?"

John still wasn't in the mood for small talk. All he really wanted to do was get settled in and get something to eat. "Just passing through. Could you please let me have the key and tell me where the best place to eat is?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll give you the directions in a minute." The proprietor made to move towards the case containing some keys, but he stopped midway and turned back to look at John. "You know we have a son in the army. He's stationed in Iraq at the moment. You ever been there?"

John was just about to lie when a pleasant looking woman of about fifty or so came from the back. "Joe will you stop talking the man to death and give him his key. I'm sorry, Mr…," She looked at the card and smiled up at John, "Oh…you're a colonel. My husband likes to tell everyone about our Joey. So you being military and all…."

John smiled back. He was beginning to like these folks. "That's alright. Maybe when I'm feeling a little less hungry."

Happy to hear that, Joe finally reached over for a key but his wife slapped his hand before reaching for another one. "The colonel can have unit 10. It's got a nice big king sized bed, refrigerator and microwave." John took the key from her wondering why he would need those appliances for just one night but he wasn't going to quibble. "The room is at the far end of this row," she continued. "You can park right outside. If you want a decent meal then go to Mike's eatery on Main Street. They do the best steaks and salads in town."

Thanking her, John smiled and left. The minute he was out of earshot, Annie turned to her husband and said. "Now that's one fine looking fella but somehow he seems a little lost and lonely." Joe looked at her and shook his head. Not understanding his wife and her perceptions, one bit.

The room was typical for a motel but it looked clean and cozy. Although, the flowery printed bedspread and drapes were way too feminine for John's tastes.

After carrying his stuff in from the car, he flopped down on the bed. It was large enough to sleep three people. John smiled as he thought about his short bed back in his quarters on Atlantis. _Maybe he should shop for a larger bed before they left Earth. _Thinking about Atlantis made him feel incredibly homesick, which was crazy. He'd only been away from the city for a few days. Nevertheless, he reached for his iPhone to see if anyone had left any messages. Not one, not even from Dave. Abruptly, a real sense of loneliness swept through him, leaving him feeling depressed and miserable.

Lying back, John closed his weary eyes and endeavored to clear his mind of all thoughts of Atlantis. It worked a little, although a deep sense of isolation still persisted. He felt more like a fish out of water here than at any other point in the past five years. Even a Wraith Hive seemed more like home, which was ludicrous to think like that. So why was he finding the adjustment to being back on Earth so hard this time around? After all he'd been back a number of times over the last four years.

He thought back to the last time and his father's Wake. _What had been so different_ _about that?_ After all, he'd gone back to a house that he hadn't seen for years. Then two very clear reasons registered. No time to think about it because of the need to remove the Replicator and most significant of all, Ronon's companionship. _So was that his main problem_ _now? Was he simply missing his friends or the_ _need for action?_ Maybe it was combination of both or a kind of withdrawal symptom for simply not having anything to do. _Boy was he one mixed up adrenaline junky if_ _that was the case. _John knew that he needed to get a grip on his emotions or he'd end up needing a shrink. So he ordered himself to buck up and make the best of it.

Just then his stomach grumbled loudly reminding him of his bodies need for food. He rose and moved to the bathroom in order to shower and freshen up for the evening. The room sported a large mirror. John switched on the overhead light and starred at his reflection. The dark shadows under his eyes made his face look older. He was tired but that didn't entirely account for the ashen look, and before he knew it, his thoughts had drifted again.

_Was it really only a week since he'd fought to save Earth from the Wraith Hive?_ He had expected to die that day. Die to save folks like Joe and his wife. And yes, it would have been worth it, but Atlantis swooping in at the last minute and saving the day had somewhat taken the edge off his effort. Not that he was ungrateful or anything but he felt cheated somehow, almost let down. Which was crazy. He and his team were alive because of their intervention.

John glared at his reflection. Boy did he need to pull himself together and relax. He should go out and hit the town. Have a few drinks and maybe find someone to talk to about mundane things, like the weather, the latest movies, football and all that.

So he hit the shower, shaved off his two day old stubble, splashed on some decent aftershave, and tamed his hair as best he could. Putting on a casual blue shirt with his best dark blue jeans, John looked in the mirror and nodded with approval. He was looking better already. "Let's go and have some fun," he muttered to himself.

Of course, fun in Bracton wasn't that easy to find. The police officer had been right when he described the place as a bit of a one horse town. There were a couple of seedy looking bars near the restaurant where John had eaten a reasonably satisfying meal but he didn't fancy going into any of them.

John looked at his watch. The sun had set a while ago but it was still way too early for bed. So he decided to go and buy a few beers, and maybe some snacks to take back to his room to watch a bit of TV. So driving off, he headed towards a small convenient store that he'd seen earlier, hoping that it was still open.

Rachel Blake owner of Bracton's smallest grocery store watched as a tall dark stranger entered her shop. She weighed him up as he moved through the aisles, firstly picking up a six pack of Bud, then some Pringles and a packet of nuts. Rachel sighed as he approached her cash, now here was one good looking guy.

"Hi," she greeted. John gave her a small smile in return but didn't say anything as she cashed up his purchases.

"That will be 9.86 please."

John fished in his wallet to pull out a ten dollar bill, noting that he was getting a little low on cash. Meaning, he would need to find an ATM tomorrow.

Rachel took his money and handed him his change. "You need a carrier for that?"

"No thanks, my cars just outside." John flashed another smile before picking up his stuff and leaving. Rachel watched him go, kicking herself for being usually shy.

As John walked to his car he felt the same way. _What was up with him?_ _Had he been out of the game for so long now that he'd forgotten how to flirt or even make small talk with a woman who wasn't ascended or hadn't_ _kidnapped him for his gene?_

Obviously Atlantis hadn't been a very good influence on his love life. What between the women under his command, the geeky scientists, and the botanist who completely ignored him, there certainly hadn't been much opportunity for romance.

Sighing, he dumped the beer and snacks onto the passenger seat and was just about to start the motor when the old Ford Thunderbird pulled up to stop on the other side of the parking lot. John glanced in his side mirror and watched as the two individuals, he'd seen earlier got out and entered the shop. Concerned for the female owner who seemed to be on her own, John decided to stick around for a while. At least until they left.

His cell phone suddenly rang making his delay legitimate. John went to answer it hoping it was Dave and felt a little disappointed when it turned out to be McKay. It wasn't that he didn't want to hear from Rodney, but he was beginning to wonder where the heck his brother was at.

"Hi Rodney, what's up?"

"_What do you mean what's up? Can't I phone you without something being…up?"_

_Great start John_ - it seemed he couldn't even talk to his friends now. "That's not what I meant. It's just that you usually call when you have something to complain about or…do you want my help?" John asked, somehow hoping that Rodney's answer would be a resounding - yes.

"_What? No…I don't want your help. Things are fine here."_

John felt a twinge of disappointment. "Okay. So this is just a social call then?"

"_Not quite. The…err…the chair will take months to repair, if it's at all possible. I'm reluctantly leaving that assessment in the hands of lesser sci…carpenters." _

John smiled at Rodney's sensible, all be it late, cover up. After all they were on an open phone line. "So it really could be a right off then?"

"_Yes, but it was made of very strong…wood…you know. The house was completely destroyed but that particular piece of furniture survived, although it resembles a chewed dog bone at the moment."_

"Not much hope then. So what's your next project going to be?"

"_A trip up to Chippewa Falls to visit Jennifer's dad." _

"Meeting pops already, huh? Must be serious."

"_What! Just because we're going to see her father doesn't mean we're getting married or anything!"_

John smiled, McKay was so predicable. "Alright, if you say so. Well have a great time." John went to press the disconnect button but Rodney wasn't finished.

"_Wait a minute before you cut me off and I know that's what you were about to do, but where are you at?"_

John sighed. He really didn't want to go into this. "Someplace called Bracton and no…I haven't heard anything from Dave yet, and yes…I'm beginning to regret driving. I kind of forgot how tedious it can be." _Especially on_ _your own,_ John thought, but he did say that.

"_What no hot dates yet?"_

For some reason, John glanced towards to store. The two men were still inside and John grew concerned. "Rodney, I've been on the road for two days so there hasn't exactly been time for dating. Have to go now. Bye."

Switching off, he tucked his iPhone back into his pocket and reached into the glove box. His service weapons were all back in Atlantis but as a precaution, he had a small pistol with him. He quickly tucked it into his waistband before pulling his shirt over the top to hide it. Getting out, he moved towards the shop.

tbc


	2. Wrong place, Wrong Time

Part 2 - Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Rachel was reaching the end of her patience. It was near closing time but the two male customers were being awkward about their purchases, and their remarks were bordering on harassment. She was beginning to wish that Tom hadn't taken the evening off.

After one small squabble about which brand to take, they finally approached her till to dump two meager tins of beans and one packet of biscuits on the counter. The oldest of the pair leaned forward giving Rachel full view of a nasty scar across his cheek.

"Well, pretty lady, why don't you just add those up and then come with us for a drink and maybe something more?" he winked suggestively.

Rachel shuddered. "I don't think so. I have to tend this shop and my husband is just out the back."

"Oh really? That's not a very convincing story, lady."

Rachel's heart was pounding in her chest. "Believe what you like. Look why don't you just take the goods and go." She really didn't care about the money as long as they left her alone.

The man was just about to answer when he spotted Sheppard over his shoulder. The ruffian sized him up before turning back to Rachel. "That's mighty good of you, kind lady. We don't want any trouble so we'll being going now to have us some free beans for supper." Scooping up their goods, the two undesirables left the shop.

John watched them until they drove away. "Were they bothering you?"

Taking some calming breaths, Rachel only managed to nod. It took her a few more minutes before she could speak again. "Thanks for coming back in."

John smiled. "You're welcome. They looked like trouble. Do you know them?"

"No, I've never seen them in town before and I hope I never see them again. And before you ask, I don't usually run my shop alone in the evenings. Only that my assistant's wife is ill and he wanted the evening off. "

"So this is your shop?"

"Yes it is. I'm Rachel Blake and it's about time I closed the shop for the night."

John held out a hand. "John Sheppard."

Rachel shook it warmly before locking the door and starting to cash up. "So Mr. Sheppard what brings you to Bracton?"

"Please call me John. I'm just staying overnight." Then he thought of something. "Can I ask you why there aren't any decent bars in town?"

Rachel chuckled. "Oh, you obviously haven't found Murphy's place yet. It's about the only bar with any good entertainment and drinkable beer."

John smiled as it gave him the perfect opening. "Feel like showing me where this place is and going for a drink? That is if you haven't really got a husband out the back?"

"So you heard me?" John nodded. "Nope just divorced but that's a long story. As for that drink…" Rachel hesitated. She didn't know anything about this man but he looked decent, wasn't wearing a wedding ring and he had saved her from the ruffians. "I don't normally go out on a weekday evening, having to get up early for the shop and all that, but just give me twenty minutes to clean up and I'll be with you."

"Great. I'll go wait in the car. Oh, and is there an ATM near here?"

"It's by the bank. We can stop on our way to Murphy's." Rachel answered.

"Okay."

Rachel let him out and watched him go with a smile before relocking the door and rushing upstairs to get change.

Getting back into his car, John was grinning too. It seemed the evening wasn't going to be a total washout after all.

Pushing the appropriate button to raise the roof against the cooler evening air, John pulled his gun from his waistband and returned it to the glove box, shoving it well out of sight. After all he didn't want to scare the lady off.

True to her word, Rachel appeared out of a side door some twenty minutes later. John watched her approach his car. She had changed into a soft feminine looking blue dress and her dark hair was tired back making her look years younger than in the shop.

The drive to the bank didn't take long but their conversation had been limited to the how nice the car was and the weather. Not exactly a great start.

John pulled into the bank's parking lot and walked over to the ATM only to find that the machine's display showed an out of service message. Feeling annoyed, he got back into the car, "Would you believe it but the thing's not working."

"That's strange I've never known it to be out of order before. If it hasn't been fixed before tomorrow morning the bank opens at 9.30. In the mean time please let me pay for your drink. That's the least I can do."

"Oh, I've probably got enough cash for at least a couple of drinks, although…I guess I can only have one anyway as I'm driving. So thanks, I'll take you up on that offer." His words pleased Rachel because here was a man who wasn't too proud to let her pay.

Murphy's bar turned out to be rather a lively Irish style pub. Moving through the crowds Rachel managed to find them a small table at the back and no sooner had they sat down when a waitress arrived to take their order.

The pretty blond winked at John and smiled at his companion. "Hi Rachel, we don't usually see you in here on a Wednesday."

"No, I'm just showing Mr. Sheppard Bracton's only decent night life and buying him a drink." They placed their order and then the two women got into the reason as to why. John began to feel a little embarrassed by the waitress's look of hero worship. Luckily, the girl was called away before it got awkward.

Then Rachel asked the million dollar question, the one he'd been anticipating. "So what do you do for a living, John?"

He contemplated lying but what was the point of hiding his profession. Hoping she had nothing against the military, he answered. "I'm a Lieutenant Colonel in the Air Force."

She didn't even seem all that impressed. "Well that would explain your protective streak. Are you a pilot?"

Before John got to reply, the waitress returned with their drinks and the noise level grew progressively louder as a live act got onto the small stage. Everyone started to clap in time to the vigorous Irish folk music making conversation very difficult, so John decided to leave his answer until later.

As the evening progressed with more singing interspersed with quieter interludes, John was finally able to relax and just enjoying the company of these people. Understandably, Rachel was well known by everyone, and by the time they decided to leave, John had been introduced to almost everyone in the bar.

The drive back to Rachel's shop was spent in laughter as she told him some of the funnier stories about the town folks and before they knew it, John had pulled up in front of her door.

She looked at him awkwardly, suddenly feeling like a silly teenager. She was out of this game and somehow suspected that he was too. "Well…thanks once again." Rachel started uneasily. "I…never got an answer to my question."

John racked his brain for a moment wondering what she meant. "Oh, that…yeah, I fly helicopters."

"Really?" She glanced at her watched. It was late but to hell with the time. "I'd like to hear more about it. Feel like coming up for a coffee?"

John smiled. Maybe this vacation was good for him after all and it didn't take him long to make up his mind. "Thanks, I'd love to."

-oOo-

The insistent ringing of his cell phone brought John out of his deep slumber. He reached over the side table and fumbled for his phone wondering who the hell was calling him so early.

Not really looking at the display, he touched the phone on and muttered. "Sheppard."

"_Hi John!"_

Hearing his brother's voice, John rolled over and sat up, "Dave, good to hear from you at last."

"_Sorry about that but I didn't know about your message until this morning when my housekeeper rang and told me. Look…I'm currently away on business in Canada but if all goes well I should be back home by Saturday evening at the latest. So you're welcome to come by on Sunday and stay for as long as you like. Although I do have some important meetings and things to attend to next week, so I can't guarantee how much free time I will have."_

John nodded even though his brother couldn't see him. "I understand, Dave, I didn't expect you to drop everything for me."

"_No…well…since Dad's death my free time has been, let's say, less frequent._ _But despite the economic crunch, the company is doing better than ever."_

"That's good to hear," Although John felt like saying, it wouldn't have been if the Wraith had come calling, but it wasn't Dave's fault that he had to keep him in the dark about his work. "I'll look forward to seeing you on Sunday then."

"_Yes, John, see you then."_ With that, Dave signed off leaving John staring at the phone thinking. _That went well._

Not letting his brother's attitude bother him, John shifted towards the night table and starred at the clock radio in shock as the white numbers proclaimed it to be 9.06 already.

_God, he hadn't slept this well since…?_ He couldn't quite remember when he'd last slept so soundly, must be something to do with being back on Earth or more then likely the pleasant company of one store owner last night. A small grin crossed his lips as he got out of bed and moved to the bathroom.

After showering and shaving, John switched on the TV and went about getting dressed. The last viewer had left the tuner on a news station. John grabbed the remote to change it but froze in mid-action when the news presenter announced. "Mystery still surrounds the UFO sighting last weekend over the pacific." John promptly sat down on the bed to listen.

"Experts are now saying that the glowing object seen soaring across the sky could have been a meteorite. However, they still haven't explained why it suddenly disappeared without a trace. Questions are now being asked as to whether this event is linked to the small tsunami that formed that day when there were no reported seismic events in the Pacific at the time. And why has the navy cordoned off a large area of San Francisco bay, bringing inconvenience to all forms of shipping? The latest anonymity concerning this area comes from a group of bird watchers who have reported seeing birds suddenly disappearing and reappearing over this classified area for no apparent reason. To date the navy has declined from answering any of these questions, but stick around and the minute we have anything to report, CETV news will be the first to let you know. On to the other news item we mentioned earlier this morning. The Air Force have finally confirmed that the damaged done to a building at Area 51 was caused by a plane crash. It has been reported that during a test flight of a prototype military fighter, the pilot lost control and plunged into the building killing at least ten people, although the pentagon has yet to confirm that number. In financial news this morning yet another bank has posted losses in the region of twelve billion…"

Not really interested in that, John quickly hit the off button. He sat quietly for a moment, deep in thought. He was in two minds to contact Woolsey but what was the point? It wasn't as if Woolsey, the IOA and the military wouldn't have everything under control, so he told himself to stop worrying and relax. But that was proving very difficult. Like he suspected, learning to switch off after nearly five years of nonstop action was causing some serious withdrawal symptoms.

Controlling the urge, he finished getting dressed. Next up, he needed to get some breakfast and a welcome cup of coffee, and then a trip to the bank for some cash. After that, he'd look for a travel office and book a flight out from Denver to visit Dave. He certainly wasn't going to drive the all the way there now, even if it meant killing a few days before going to the airport. A smile crossed his lips. Maybe he'll stick around Bracton for a while longer.

After having breakfast at an eatery across from the Valley Trust Savings bank, John decided to leave his car parked where it was and take the short walk over the wide avenue to the red bricked building.

It was a beautiful day and he soaked up the sun as it beamed on his face. There was hardly any traffic around and he made it across the street without having to stop. Although there were on number of citizens on the sidewalk and he nearly plowed into an old lady when she suddenly stopped for no apparent reason. He quickly apologized after she gave him a look that would have stopped a Wraith in his tracks. _I could have used you against Kolya,_ John thought. Putting the matter aside, he crossed the bank's wide parking lot to find that the ATM was still out of commission. Meaning he had no choice but to enter the building.

The slightly cooler interior made a sharp contrast to the warm air outside. Like many modern banks there was just one teller on duty at a tall, light colored wooden counter divided by several partitions. As there was a customer before him, John waited at a discreet distance.

He'd been waiting for about five minutes when he heard the doors whoosh open and turned to see Rachel Blake enter holding a large linen cash bag.

She looked at him and smiled, "Good morning, I see ATM is still out of order."

John smiled back. "Yeah, unfortunately. What brings you here?"

"Paying in some checks. Some of my regulars still prefer to pay that way."

They fell silent as the first customer moved away allowing John to step forward. The young female teller flashed him a brilliant smile as he requested 500 dollars from his Visa check card.

The transaction didn't take long and before pocketing his cash, John moved up the counter a short way so that Rachel could be served. They chatted together quietly while the teller dealt with her checks. When Rachel had to turn away to sign some slips, John noted that the teller wasn't alone after all when a middle-aged, brown haired man with glasses perched on the end of his nose, moved into the back office. _Probably the_ _manager_, John thought.

Just then a mother with a small child in a rather large three wheeled stroller entered. John decided to move away to give them more room. While he waited patiently near a large rubber plant at the back, John's cell phone started to ring. He quickly pulled it from his pocket but it fell silent before he could answer it.

Busy concentrating on the display to see who had tried to contact him, John didn't notice as another female teller opened a new position to serve the waiting mom just as two men dressed in jeans and oversized jackets entered the bank. Without pausing one of them quickly made his way towards the counter, while the other stayed near the door.

Rachel had just finished her transaction and was busy putting away the receipts when a man walked up to stand near her. At first she thought it was John, but from the overwhelming smell of booze and sweat, she knew that it couldn't be. She turned to look at the person and froze when she saw a revolver being pointed at the teller from under his loose jacket. Trying to look unconcerned, Rachel turned and moved away to look for John. She spotted him bent over his phone, totally unaware of what was transpiring. For everyone's sake, she decided not to say a word as she made her way towards him.

Things would have stayed that way and the robbers would have left without any trouble if Mr. Franks, the manager, had put the lives of people before money. But being an over-protective guardian of his customers savings, he had tracked the robber's actions and seen the gun. Unnoticed, he pushed the silent alarm, which was directly connected to Sheriff Richards's office just a few buildings down the street.

By the time John became aware of a problem, police vehicles were already screeching to a halt in front of the bank.

Rachel lightly touched his arm and quietly mouthed, "Please don't try anything," as she encouraged him to move further away from the young robber stationed near the door.

The man by the counter became quickly agitated. He turned to the manager and shouted angrily. "Why the hell did you have to go and do that for, master!"

John froze, he knew that voice and so did Rachel. They exchanged a look before John lightly grasped her arm to guide her even further away from the now visibly armed young thief.

tbc

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them going, please.


	3. Lack of Communication

Warning - This part is definitely rated T for language. But it's necessary for characterization.

Part 3 - Lack of Communication

The young thief noticed their movement and swiftly swung his gun around to cover them. John caught the action and stopped in his tracks to look directly at him, noting that the scruffy individual seemed very nervous and unsure. And although that weakness could be used to their advantage, it also meant that the man was an unpredictable factor.

As was his partner, who was now holding his revolver in full view and still yelling at the manager. "You could have just given us the money, mister. Then we would have been out of your hair. But no you had to go and alert the cops. So now we've got ourselves a hostage situation! One false move from anyone and I'll put a bullet through your head."

John forced himself to remain calm. Understandably, everyone else was terrified, and as if sensing his mother's distress, the small child started to cry. The young woman looked petrified. Frozen to the spot and she made no move to comfort her son for fear of being shot. John felt helpless as he was powerless to intervene while the second man still had his gun trained on him. To add to the situation, a phone in the back office started to ring in competition to the child's loud bawling.

Waving his gun around to demonstrate his intentions, the scar faced robber turned to the mother and bellowed. "Oh for god's sake, lady! Shut your damn kid up!"

The young mother gasped and visibly shook. She quickly leant down to fumble with the stroller straps. Once the child was free, she scooped the little one into her arms in an effort the silence his crying. The little boy didn't stop entirely but thankfully, the phone's incessant ringing ceased leaving only the occasional sob of the distressed child.

"Alright then! First off you're going to lock the door, mister." Scar face instructed the manager. "While the rest of you, except for the ugly teller, are going to slowly move over to the back wall and sit down. And don't forget, one false move and it'll be the last thing you do!"

The two female tellers looked at each other and instinctively the older one knew who he meant, but she had to get a word in. "Who are you calling ugly? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Momentarily distracted, the thief turned to her with an angry scowl. "Just go behind your counter and wait, ugly."

John weighed up his chances of overpowering him but there were too many innocent folk around in a confined space for him to attempt such an action. And the man's partner still had his gun generally pointed in their direction while he tried to cover Mr. Franks as he reached up to key the door's locking mechanism. Once the manager had the door locked, he was ordered to join the others who were now all sitting on the floor.

While his partner continued to cover them, scar face moved over to Rachel to grab her cash bag. It was the first time he'd really got a good look at her. "Well if it ain't the lady who turned me down last night." He moved his head to one side to scrutinize John. "And look what we've got here, brother! Mister spiky hair, minus the cool shades and fancy automobile."

_So they were brothers_, John noted. Maybe he could use that against them but right now, he needed to get their trust and try talk some sense into them before things got out of hand. "You do realize that you don't stand a chance, don't you? That sheriff out there isn't going to rest until he's got you. If I were you I'd…"

"Nobody asked for your opinion, spiky hair."

"Look, I'm just saying that if you surrender right now, things will go a lot easier than if you try to hold out and keep us hostage."

Scar face considered his words for a moment and shot a look at his other hostages, satisfied that they all seemed pretty terrified. "Who the hell do you think you are? What are you, some kind of lawman?"

"Just a citizen trying to stay alive, like the rest of these good people." John looked towards the younger man. "And I'm sure your kid brother isn't ready to die yet either. What is he, twenty five, or so?"

The young man shot his brother a nervous glance. "He's right, Wade, a few thousand ain't worth dying for."

"Who said anything about dying, you idiot. Shit face here is only trying to put scary ideas into your head. As long as we've got hostages, no ones gonna try anything." Wade gave John a look of pure hatred before moving over to the teller who was still waiting patiently behind her counter. He thrust the cash bag towards her. "Now fill this up...with all the money, woman."

Anita Costa did as she was told, emptying both her position and her colleague's. She handed the bag to Wade with a look of loathing before sitting down on the floor near Mr. Franks. He turned to her with a look of disapproval as if the matter had all been her fault. She swore that if she got out of this situation alive, she would look for a new position elsewhere.

Over in the office, the phone started to ring again. Wade turned to glare at the offending machine, giving John the feeling that the robber was itching to take his frustration out on it. "You know that could be the sheriff trying to contract you."

"I'm going to say this one more time. Who the fuck asked for your opinion, shit face?"

"I'm just trying to give you some good advice and could you please keep your language clean, there's a child in here. And my name's Sheppard, not shit face."

"I'll call you what I damn well like! So shut the fuck up…, shit face!"

In that moment, John knew for sure that they were dealing with a man both brainless and totally unprofessional. The fact that he hadn't even tried to hide their identity in any form, prove it. Maybe he wasn't worried that the bank might have video surveillance equipment. Not that John had noticed any. Then there was Wade's nervousness and uncertainty. His swearing, name calling, and gun waving showed someone way out of their depth and in a desperate situation, one that he had no idea how to resolve. Maybe he'd been in jail before and had no desire to return. Whatever Wade's problem was, like his brother it also made him a very dangerous and unpredictable opponent. One John would have to keep a very wary eye on, for his sake and the others.

Mr. Franks, the main reason as why they were now being held at gun point, remained obstinately silent. Maybe he was regretting his thoughtless action. Whatever, John shot him an exasperated look hoping that the idiot would take some heat away from him and try to negotiate with the robbers. Unfortunately, Franks totally ignored him, but at least the phone stopped ringing.

John sighed, he knew that he'd have to try and talk some sense into them again, even if meant only getting the women and child released. However, not wanting to push his luck too far, he decided to leave it for a while. At least until Wade had calmed down a little.

-oOo-

Sheriff Richards tried to present a picture of calm control but inside he was seething. That someone had the audacity to rob the bank in his town was unthinkable. He'd been sheriff for eight years now and in all that time, no one had attempted anything of the kind.

He looked at his watch it had been twenty five minutes since the alarm had been raised. At first, he had considered going right in and dealing with the situation. However, instinct had told him not to, mainly because they didn't know what they were up against.

Eyewitnesses outside the bank gave testimony to the fact that there were at least six people inside, including Mollie Ambrose and her baby son John. That alone had kept him from risking a shoot out if the culprits were armed. He had tried to contact someone within the bank several times while the area around was being condoned off but nobody had picked up the phone, meaning the robber or robbers were being obstinate.

He looked towards the condoned off bank and sighed. It was just a matter of time before he'd have to deal with the media as well as the damn problem inside the building. "Okay, let's try to contact them again," he informed his deputies for the third time.

-oOo-

Across town at the Sundown Motel, Mollie Ambrose's mother, Susan Watts, went about her work cleaning out the rooms for the next guests. She hated this job but it was necessary since Mollie's father had walked out on them, leaving her with little to live on. Hated the mundane work but at least Joe and his wife were good to her.

Pushing her cart to unit ten, Susan turned the key and huffed in the sight of the still occupied room. She looked at her watch. This was the last unit to clean, and she wanted to go home early to have lunch with Mollie and baby John.

Suddenly feeling very uptight and annoyed, she walked briskly into the office. "Hey Joe, I thought you said that guy in ten was checking out today?"

Joe looked at his watch. It was eleven fifteen. "He was supposed to."

"Well, his stuff is still in the room and there's no sign of him."

Joe frowned. "That's strange. I mean the man didn't seem like the type to do that sort of thing. Maybe he got…."

Just then Joe's wife rushed into the office. She'd been shopping downtown. "Have you heard the news? Someone tried to rob the bank and now they're trapped inside with Mr. Franks and his staff, and at least three customers."

Susan went as white as a ghost, "Oh my god! Mollie said that she was going to the bank this morning." Annie automatically moved over to comfort the distraught woman, but she shrugged her off almost immediately. "What if it's the man from unit ten? You know, he could have lied about his military rank and all."

Joe shook his head. "I don't think so." However, he pondered her words. After all he hadn't seen an ID. "Look, I'll take you down to the bank and we'll see what we can find out. I'm sure Mollie is already at home and getting lunch ready for you."

Susan nodded gratefully.

-oOo-

Meanwhile, inside the bank things were getting positively overwrought. Mollie's baby just wouldn't stop crying, the phone wouldn't stop ringing and Wade was becoming more and more volatile.

"Shut that damn kid up!" he shouted into Mollie's face. "Or I'll shut him up for you."

John had heard enough. Although he didn't want to risk enraging Wade's wrath future, he had to say something to that. However, surprising, Mr. Frank's beat him to it. "For goodness sake, why don't you just calm down and think about what you saying. It's bad enough that we're all trapped in here but to threaten the life of an innocent child is unthinkable."

Everyone except John nodded. Although he absolutely agreed with the manager's words, he still partially blamed the man for their dilemma. John dared to open his mouth despite the fact that Wade might just shot him out of malice. "Never had much to do with kids…huh, Wade?" Predictably, Wade spun on his heels to glare at him. John ignored him. "He's hungry and he's scared because…his mama is. If you don't want to hear his crying anymore, then just…let them…go."

"I ain't letting anybody go."

"Why not? You don't need them as hostages. In fact, you don't need most of these people. So why don't you let them go as a goodwill gesture."

"That's where you're wrong, shit face! That brat is my best bargaining piece. The Sheriff ain't going to do nothin' while I hold that kid."

John sighed. Yep, he was dealing with a real dumbass. "Then you'll just have to put up with his crying but believe me, if you hurt that child…then you're dead meat for sure."

Wade's brother looked terrified, confirming that getting through to the young man was still John's best bet. So he directed his attention to him. "What's your name, kid?

"That ain't none of your business!" Wade spat in his face.

"Well, seeing as we know your name, it only seems fair that we know his. Isn't that right, folks?" Surprisingly everyone nodded.

"My name's Clive." The young man supplied.

"Okay, Clive. You want to get out of this alive don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Alright, then you try and talk some sense into your brother. Otherwise…," John shrugged his shoulders, "I can't guarantee what will happen, but try and get him to release some of these people, especially the child and his mom." Just as John said the last word the phone started to ring again. "Oh, and answer the phone, will you."

Wade stepped closer, his face burning with anger. John braced expecting some form of retribution but unexpectedly, Wade turned away and started pacing. "Okay, I think we've let them stew for long enough. Keep a close eye on them, Clive. Especially shit face here." He spun around to kick John forcibly in the foot before marching into the office section to pick up the phone. However, it stopped ringing before he could reach it.

John winced, the kick hadn't been hard enough to break any bones but he'd have a bruise or two to show for it.

-oOo-

Joe and Susan arrived at the bank to a scene of chaos. The media had just descended with all their paraphernalia and broadcasting vehicles. Stepping over cables and around parked cars, they swiftly moved towards the barrier but a deputy barred their way. "You can't go any further, Joe. Sorry about that but it's the Sheriff's orders."

Susan looked distraught. "But my daughter and grandkid could be in there! And we have some useful information for him."

The Sheriff heard her and shouted over. "Its okay, Chris, let them through." When they reached the Sheriff, the much large man grabbed Susan's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Sue, but Mollie's inside with John. We're doing anything we can to get them out but the darn felon hasn't answered the phone yet."

For a minute, Joe and the Sheriff thought that Susan was about to faint but she rapidly pulled herself together. "We know who did it..."

"Now hold on a minute, Sue," Joe interrupted, "we don't know that for sure."

"Oh yeah, then where is this so called colonel?"

Sheriff Richards held up his hand. "What so called colonel?"

"He checked into unit ten yesterday and didn't check out when he should have. Now he's gone missing." Susan accused.

Joe shook his head but the Sheriff wanted more details. "Okay, what's his name and description?"

Before Susan could answer, Joe quickly supplied. "He signed in as John Sheppard a Lieutenant Colonel in the Air Force. I guess about six foot tall, slim build, dark spiky hair and Annie thinks he's a good looker. You know…I'm pretty sure he's not involved." Joe added.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Just a gut feeling. His hair may have been a little on the long side for military but what thief would roll up in a white convertible and spend the night in my motel before trying to rob the local bank?'

The Sheriff nodded. "Good point but it takes all kinds. Anyway that fits the description of the guy Mrs. Perkins saw go into the bank. Said the man nearly mowed her down in his haste. We'll get his name checked out but for now, he's our number one suspect."

As the sheriff dialed his phone to speak to someone about John's ID, Susan turned towards the bank, her face a mask of fear for her family.

Joe gazed around and despite the crowds and chaos, he noticed a white Corvette parked on the other side of the wide street. When the Sheriff had finished, Joe pointed it out. "I think that's the Colonel's vehicle over there, which means he could be a victim rather than a wrong doer."

Susan turned to him, angrily. "What makes you think that?" She still needed someone to accuse.

Sheriff Richards waited for Joe's answer too. "Oh come on, if you were robbing the bank would you leave a rented getaway car so far off?"

"Nope." The sheriff answered. Then he shouted to one of his deputies and pointed towards John's car. "Go check out that white Corvette, Mike. And let's try to contact the bank again, shall we."

-oOo-

The phone's sudden shrill clang caused more than a few startled reactions in the now silent bank. Baby John had finally gone to sleep.

Wade stared at the offending machine but finally, he moved to pick up the receiver. At first, he didn't say anything and his hostage audience didn't know whether that was a good sign or not. The latter must have been the case when Wade's temper suddenly escalated until he spat down the phone. "These people are going to die if you don't give me clearance. I'm demanding that you remove your fucking asses and vehicles away from the bank. I'm demanding that me and my partner be allowed to drive away unhindered with the money. I'm demanding that no one follows us or interferes with our departure in any shape or form, or we'll blow away the hostage we intend to take with us." There was a pause. "No…you listen to me, Sheriff, the first sign of trouble and I'll blow these people away…one by one, starting with the dumbass that runs this fucking bank."

John whispered to Rachel. "Well, at least he picked the right one." If the situation hadn't been so serious, she would have laughed.

"No way!" Wade shouted down the phone before slamming it back into its cradle. "Boneheaded cops!"

John didn't know what the Sheriff had just said but obviously it wasn't improving their situation any. However, he decided to remain silent and let Wade cool down for a while because he had a feeling that Wade was just itching to take his frustration out on someone. And the most likely target, was him.

-oOo-

Sheriff Richards thumbed his phone off, pretty sure that his blood pressure had just escalated to dangerous levels. His doctor would not be pleased. At least now they had contact with the criminal, although it seemed that he was dealing with a real pigheaded fool. He'd asked the man nicely to let Mollie and her son go but the thief had flatly refused, leaving him with the horrible feeling that this was going to be a very long and tedious siege. He turned to see Mike rushing from his search of the so-called colonel's car.

The deputy panted to halt in front of him, holding out a small weapon contained in a plastic bag and a jacket. "Had…to…break the window to get in. I found…nothing much other than this hand gun and the rental papers in the glove box. The jacket was on the backseat."

The Sheriff took the wrapped gun and examined it. "Had to break the window, huh? Well, someone's not going to be very pleased when they hear about that." The Sheriff slowly turned to the motel owner. "I think you were right about that guy, Joe. I doubt that he's involved in the heist."

Susan didn't like what she heard. "Why are you saying that, Sheriff?"

"Oh, just a hunch because the man I spoke to didn't seem educated enough." The Sheriff took the jacket and searched it but the pockets came up empty apart from a pair of sunglasses and a power bar.

"Well, that's not a good enough for me, Sheriff." Susan spat. "You just get my daughter and grandkid out of there, and that good for nothing villain locked behind bars where he belongs!" With that she stormed away to stand further back.

Joe and the Sheriff exchanged a pained look. "She's just worried about them," Joe whispered.

Richards sighed. "Yeah, that I can understand."

"Sheriff!" Someone shouted. He turned to see Madge from the office moving towards him.

"Yeah?"

She stopped a few paces away. "He checks out but that's not all, someone from the Air Force is on their way. It seems this Colonel is a very important man."

Putting on his best smile, Richards thanked her but inwardly he was seething. They were coming to step on his turf. To take away his right to bring justice to the criminal who had the audacity to invade his town and threaten his people. However, when he spoke to Joe, he didn't voice his anger. "Well, let's just pray that this Colonel Sheppard can help us get out of this situation from within. Hopefully, without any bloodshed."

Joe nodded in agreement before going off to inform Susan about the latest devolvement and how wrong she had been.

-oOo-

Inside the bank things were beginning to get decidedly uncomfortable. It was a hot and sticky afternoon and despite the bank's so called air conditioned interior, the room felt like a bake house.

John gazed at the others, he didn't know about them but he was growing increasingly thirsty and muzzy headed. He could push his hunger aside but, in this heat, water was something else entirely. Consequently, he risked speaking up. "If you want to keep us alive, then I suggest you let us have some water." John pointed to the bank's bottled dispenser over in the office section.

Wade looked down at his hostages as if he needed his entire brain to work out the decision. Once the cogs had clicked into place, he went over to Anita. "Get up, ugly. Clive, you keep your gun trained on this woman while she goes and gets some water. And make sure me and you get the first cups."

Some fifteen minutes later, everyone had drunk one small cup but it was better than nothing. Silence prevailed as they continued to wait, each deep in their own thoughts and fears. Silent, except for young John Ambrose who'd just about had enough. His diaper was full and his stomach was empty and he wasn't afraid to let the world know. He started to wail again.

tbc

_Thanks again for the reviews. I will try to update every other day. RL permitting. _


	4. Add Assault with a Deadly Weapon

Part 4 - Add Assault with a Deadly Weapon

Some seventy miles away at Peterson Air Force Base, Major Davis stepped into a waiting helicopter and prepared to be flown to Bracton. He may work for Homeworld Security and a small bank heist in the States certainly wouldn't normally warrant his attention, but whatever mess John Sheppard had got himself into, Major Davis was determined to sort it out. He won't be alone as the I.O.A. was sending operative Bates. Davis hadn't known Sheppard for long but he already admired the man for his quick thinking and dedication. Colonel Carter had spoken highly of him and the fact that he'd been willing to plant a nuke on the hive ship to save Earth, had proven that beyond doubt in the major's eyes.

-oOo-

Wade was coming to the end of his patience and he'd never had much to begin with. He and his brother had robbed a couple of small banks over the last year. Both times had gone like clockwork. And yet, here they were stuck with a group of hostages just waiting for the damn cops to give them a free passage out.

Losing his patience indeed and he was just about ready the shot something. What between the screaming brat and the good looking smart ass, no all, he was really losing it. Added to that, was the fact that the place seemed to be getting hotter and more unbearable. Maybe the air-con wasn't working right?

His eyes caught a glimpse of the water dispenser. _If it was uncomfortable for him, then what the hell was it like for a small kid?_ In that moment, Wade knew he'd have to release the brat sooner or later, but he wasn't going to make it easy.

John and Rachel watched his actions and exchanged a look of understanding. They both knew that they had to try and negotiate again. Try to make the fool see reason. Before John could formulate the right words, Rachel quickly spoke up. She did so mainly to protect John. "Have a heart, Wade. Release the child and his mom. You'll still have the rest of us as hostages." The others began to voice their own pleas, including Mollie who finally found the courage to speak up.

Unfortunately, it only served to make Wade more enraged. Temper driven, he stormed toward Rachel. At first, John thought he was going to hit her and he would have to intervene to protect her. However, at the last second, the thief reversed his gun and lashed out at him, striking him forcibly across the front of his head. The blow was powerful, yet somehow, John managed remained conscious. His ears vibrated loudly and a sharp pain flared behind his eyes. He closed them tightly against the agony, hoping it would soon subside.

"My god, what did you do that for?" Rachel shouted through everyone's protests.

"Just trying to get a message across, lady! For the last time…everybody…shut up!" Wade spat the last words out, his face nearly crimson with anger.

Shocked to the core, the others immediately fell silent, but Rachel wasn't intimated by a long shot. "It was just a reasonable request and he didn't even make it." She turned to look at John. He had lowered his head and had his hand over the wound trying to staunch the flow of blood. "Can I please tend to his injury?"

"No…you…may…not." Wade emphasized. "Clive, get one of those paper towels from over there."

Clive looked at his brother and hesitated. He'd always followed Wade's lead but for the first time, he began to question his brother's actions. "Wade, I don't think that was a very good thing to do."

His brother sent him a scathing glance. "What makes you think that?"

"Because if we get caught they'll add assault to our crimes."

John looked up and tried to focus on the young man through his pounding head. He saw two images, slightly fuzzy. "Not you, kid, but your brother for sure."

"Firstly, we ain't gonna to get captured and secondly, you'd better shut up or I'll rearrange your hair some more."

John closed his aching eyes before turning to look at the young mother. His vision eventually cleared enough for him to see that she was rocking her son tightly in her arms and murmuring to him. For second John didn't see them, in his minds eye he saw Teyla and Torren. And he knew what he had to do.

A paper towel suddenly landed on his lap, which he quickly held to his forehead. And regardless of his own safety, he risked speaking again. "Wade, I'm asking you one last time to let the mother and her child go. And the women."

"Are you kidding me? That would leave only you and dumbass here," he argued, waving his gun towards the manager. For the first time, Mr. Frank's looked truly terrified.

"Aren't we good enough for you?"

"No!" Wade screamed, holding his gun up and swinging it towards John.

At that moment, Rachel's cell phone began to ring, which momentary distracted Wade from any further brutality towards John. "You take that thing out of your pocket, lady. Then switch it off and throw it across the floor. The same goes for the rest of the cell phones!" That Wade hadn't thought of their phones before proved yet again how brainless he was.

John reached a blood stained hand into his pocket and pulled out his brand new iPhone. Thumbing it off, he slid it over the floor to join several others. Clive went after it, shoving it into his pocket without Wade noticing.

Regardless of being in his mother's arms, baby John was growing restless again. And despite the fact his head wound was still bleeding and he still felt woozy, John risked pleading again. "Come on…let the child go, Wade."

"And I told you, no!"

"You didn't. You refused to let me and the manager be your only hostages. What if I told you that having me as a hostage alone would guarantee your freedom?"

"And why is that, shit face?"

Rachel turned to catch John's gaze. She wanted to shake her head as she was afraid for him. Wade was jealous enough already but knowing that John was a high ranking officer could push him further over the edge. However, what came out of John's mouth surprised her. "Because I'm a business man with my own company and I'm sure my family would be only too willing to pay a tidy some to ensure my safety."

Both Wade and Clive perked up at the news. "Okay what's the name and address of your company? Then I can ask for a ransom."

John laughed and shook his head. "Oh no, not until you release the women and the child. I'll tell you everything you need to know after that."

Rachel threw him a look of astonishment he was playing a risky bluff for their sake. He was also counting on Wade not having enough brains to figure out a far easier way to get the information he needed.

The young teller must have caught John's game and she spoke up for the first time. "He's telling the truth because he used a platinum Visa card which only the wealthier folks have." Of course that was a load of nonsense but she was hoping that Wade didn't know that.

Wade looked unsure. Thankfully the phone started to ring again cutting down his thought processing time. He moved to pick it up and once again, he didn't speak at first. Whatever was said on the other end didn't annoy him as much this time around, giving everyone the belief that this could be resolved peacefully after all. "Okay then," he finally said to the person on the other end. "I'm willing to release the kid and his ma along with the two female tellers." John's heart sank as it didn't look as if he was willing to release Rachel. "But if you try anything, then I'll shoot the manager. Is that understood?" What was said on the other end must have been positive because Wade put the phone down and moved back to them. "Alright. Clive, you bring the stroller over here. Then you get your kid strapped into it, lady."

John looked towards Wade. "I wouldn't advise that. Just leave the stroller here, then walk out slowly holding your child for all to see and don't make any unexpected moves until you're sure that they've acknowledged you." John hoped to god that the sheriff had taken Wade's offer seriously, and that he and his men weren't a trigger happy bunch just itching to shot something.

The older teller looked towards him. "Don't worry, I'll walk out first and make sure the coast is clear." John thanked her with a smile.

Wade waved his gun around, dramatically. "Alright then, that's settled. The ones that are leaving can slowly stand up."

Strangely, Wade didn't seem all that upset at having his orders countermanded, so John tried another plea. "Why aren't you letting the store owner go?"

"Oh, she's my guarantee that you'll behave."

John sighed. If he argued the point, then Wade could reverse his plan to release the others.

Rachel lightly touched his arm and whispered. "It's alright." John didn't like it but it seemed that he had no choice but to go alone with Wade's plan, at least for now. Although, overpowering the two brothers with Rachel still present made the risk too high.

-oOo-

The Air Force helicopter swung over the small town and Major Davis instructed the pilot to land on a piece of wasteland, hoping that it was far enough from the bank not to be heard. Quickly getting out, Davis ordered the pilot to power-down and standby for further orders before legging it in toward the bank, which he estimated was about five blocks away.

His arrival coincided with the emergence of the three women and child from the building. Guns were raised and aimed in their direction. The major held his breath praying that this wouldn't turn into a bloodbath. Thankfully, the women were quickly recognized and met halfway by a deputy, who hastily hustled them towards a waiting ambulance.

Davis pushed his way through the small crowd that had already gathered around the fortunate hostages. He wanted to speak to the Sheriff but the man was currently questioning two of the women while the third sobbed into the arms of an older woman, obviously a relative. The child held protectively in her arms adding his own voice to his mother's.

The major eventually managed to introduce himself and get the gist of what was happening. He looked towards the bank and sighed. From the looks of it, John Sheppard was being a hero again but he was playing a very dangerous game.

tbc


	5. A Dangerous Bluff

Part 5 - A Dangerous Bluff

After keying the door's locking mechanism, Wade turned to John. "Okay, I've kept my end of the deal so let's get down to business, shit face."

"Firstly, will you kindly stop calling me that, and secondly, the women aren't all free."

Wade clenched his jaw and stormed over to stand above John, threateningly. "And I told you she's my guarantee!" Then he seemed to calm down. "Besides she's good to look at."

"And I told you, you'd only get the information when all the women were freed."

Never far below the surface, Wade's fiery temper erupted again. He spun the revolver and placed the barrel against John's temple, pulling back the hammer with an audible click. "I want that information now!"

Rachel went cold. Although, she'd only known John for less than twenty four hours, she felt a need to protect him. "Please…put the gun down, Wade. Killing him won't help your situation or get you what you want."

Wade glared at her. It took several heartbeats before he slowly moved the barrel away from John's temple. However, he still kept the revolver aimed in John's direction. "No, I guess it won't. Now why don't we start over again? Who do I contact to get the ransom money?" For once, he didn't call John shit face.

John waited for his pounding heart calmed down. Having someone as volatile and as temper driven as Wade hold a loaded gun to his head had scared him to death. John tried not to show his alarm as weighed up his chances of overpowering the thief. Clive still hovered in the background, an unpredictable factor. Then there was the matter of his aching head, which still throbbed in time to his heartbeat, and the gun to the head episode hadn't helped, at all. His vision may have cleared and the bleeding had stopped, but he had the feeling that he may not be too steady if he tried to stand up. He smiled at Rachel to thank her. Upset that he couldn't get her out of this right now but he swore that he would, somehow.

After a few minutes, he found the ability to answer Wade. "You know even if you get money for me, you'll still be in the same situation. To get a ransom you really need to hold your kidnap victim in an isolated spot while you contact the family and arrange for a drop off. At least that's how it's shown in the movies."

"So what are you saying?"

"That you still need to get out of here and that's not going to be so easy, is it?"

"Why?"

John slowly turned his attention to Clive. "Because the minute you step out of that door someone with a sniper gun is liable to take you out."

"They won't if I'm holding a cocked revolver against your head."

"Maybe not you but what about your brother? He doesn't have a revolver and I'm thinking that he may not be able to get off a shot with that small handgun before he gets a hole in his head."

Clive looked about ready to wet his pants. "Is he right, Wade?"

"Of course not! You'll be holding your gun against…." He glanced at Mr. Franks and then Rachel, "her head," he finished pointing at her.

That's what John had been afraid of. Meaning that he would have to act soon or risk a possible bloodbath if Wade managed to get them outside. He addressed the younger brother again. "Are you willing to take that risk, Clive? Is it really worth endangering your life for a few thousand dollars? If you give yourself up now, I'll put in a good word for you. Tell them how willingly you released the others."

Wade smirked. "Don't listen to him. It'll be more than a few thousand because we'll get the ransom money, eventually."

John shook his head. "I don't own a company, Wade. I don't own anything."

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why the fuck did you make all that up?"

"So that you'd release the child."

Wade felt his temper surge again but he allowed his thoughts to override it for once as his slow brain considered this new development. "I don't believe you 'cause you drive that fancy car."

"Rental. Doesn't cost so much more than any other. As for my profession, I'm a Wraith slayer."

"What the fuck is that?"

"You know, those shape shifting aliens that appeared on Star Trek Enterprise." Wade still didn't get it. "I'm a computer programmer. It's just a game that I'm hoping to get onto the market sometime this year. You see…"

John never saw it coming. His head suddenly exploded with a renewed burst pain as Wade struck him again, this time with a heavy, square shaped, marble paperweight that had been adorning the manager's desk only moments before. The savage blow was brutal enough to instantly knock John out.

-oOo-

Ronon Dex was bored out of his mind. He'd been in the infirmary now for four whole days and it was slowly getting him down. Amelia had kindly set up one of those TV sets near his bed but there was only so much of that stuff he could watch without wanting to pull his dreadlocks out. In frustration, he stabbed the remote once more, only to end up on a station that he'd already passed over, twice before. With a growl, he made to stab to remote once again but before he got a chance, Amelia walked in.

"Hi," she greeted cheerily. "How's the TV watching?"

"Don't ask."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah. You know when I was here with Sheppard that time McKay's sister got taken. There was this great program on that TV. I don't seem to be able to find it on this TV."

"That's probably because they aren't showing anymore."

"Oh." Ronon paused and grinned. "You know, I think Sheppard thought I'd really lost it that time because I wanted to go help the people fight these badass alien robot things. I kept asking him how I could get there and he had to explain that it wasn't real. But it seemed pretty real to me."

"Yeah, some programs can be very realistic." Amelia added, although she couldn't think of one right now.

"Well, that was better than the stuff that's on right now. I mean this is so boring. How can they say its entertaining?" Ronon looked at the TV screen and pointed. "I've accidentally switched to this program a couple times already and it's always shown the same thing. It's just a load of people surrounding a place called a bank. They're just standing around while some female person repeats the details over and over again."

Puzzled, Amelia looked towards the TV set and smiled. "Ronon, that is real. It's a news station and it's about an actual bank robbery that's happening this very minute in some place called Bracton."

Ronon looked mystified. "Then shouldn't we go and help them?"

Amelia shook her head. "No that's what the police are there for."

Ronon Dex looked mystified. Earth was a very strange place indeed.

Tbc.

_Thanks again for all the super reviews._ _Sorry this chapter was a bit short but will try to get the next bit posted tomorrow._


	6. Friends to the Rescue?

Part 6 - Friends to the Rescue?

Regardless of her own safety, Rachel quickly moved over to John and gently eased his head onto her lap. His lack of response worried her. Blood poured from the wound at an alarming rate. She could feel it soaking into her jeans as she gently parted his hair. There was only one wound, which meant that Wade had struck him in exactly the same spot. Taking the hem of her cotton top, Rachel tried her best to stem the flow. It was useless. All she achieved was to turn the bottom of her garment red. Looking towards Wade, she sent daggers in his direction. "Why did you do that?"

"He was getting…on…my…nerves."

"So you just had to hit him…again." Mr. Franks added. "I should think your best bet is to give yourselves up before this goes any further."

"Oh you do, do ya! You should have thought of that before you went and pushed that button, fucking dumbass."

Clive turned to his brother. He knew the manager was right. "Wade, we're not going to get out of this, so we might as well surrender."

"No, we ain't! We ain't come this far to end up in jail."

Clive looked truly terrified, he shook his head. "Like I said before, I don't wanna die."

Wade glared at him but said nothing more as he grabbed a handful of paper towels and threw them at John's prone body. Rachel gathered up the ones she could reach and pressed them firmly onto John's head wound hoping to stem the flow of blood. Eventually it worked but it must have been at least another ten minutes before Rachel felt John stir. She gently placed a hand on his chest and whispered for him to remain still.

John opened his eyes and gave her a bleary look. He was never good at taking advice and, although he felt like shit with a pounding headache, he struggled to sit up. It took several attempts before he managed to get upright, only to promptly keel over, like an unsteady toddler, a moment later. Rachel shook her head at his stubbornness and despite her misgivings she helped him until he was half propped against the wall.

The room spun alarmingly and his stomach threatened to rebel. John struggled to keep it in check until the dizziness lessened. The feeling of nausea remained, but his main concern was the fact that he couldn't see too clearly. At this rate, John reasoned that he wouldn't be able to walk out of the bank even if Wade wanted him as a hostage. The only problem was did Wade realize that?

-oOo-

Outside the heat of the afternoon slowly gave way to a cooler breeze as the sun sank lower in the sky. In three hours it would be dark and Sheriff Richards was not a happy man, mainly due to the fact that the siege hadn't ended yet. In less than four hours he was supposed to be taking his wife for an anniversary dinner. Then there was the fact that the so called experts had yet to come up with a way to resolve the crisis. Even though the Air Force major had been joined by a guy called Bates, who claimed to be a special operative or something like that, nothing had been done. Oh, they'd talked enough about it, including the possibility of storming the bank but it was considered far too dangerous because of the reinforced doors and small windows. In the end, they decided to wait. Making claims that the best man to end the situation was actually inside the building.

-oOo-

Not so far away as the crow flies, Dr. Rodney McKay was enjoying the late afternoon drive as he and Jennifer headed up towards Wisconsin. They could have taken a plane but somehow the idea of a leisurely drive up to see the sights, and nights spent in different hotels, had been far more appealing. So here they were having just crossed the Colorado border on Highway 70 and heading towards Denver, where they planned to spend their second night.

McKay turned to his companion and smiled, she appeared to be dozing. _Probably had_ _enough of hearing his voice_, he thought. So wanting some entertainment to while away the time, Rodney fiddled with the radio to look for some decent music. Instead of music, he found a news station and was just about to change it when the word Bracton was mentioned. Intrigued, he decided to listen further. Up until yesterday, when Sheppard had mentioned the place, he'd never heard of it and now, here it was again. He turned the volume up but only slightly so that he wouldn't wake Jennifer.

Jennifer had been well away in dreamland when her head suddenly bobbed forward and the seatbelt cut painfully into her shoulder. She looked around blearily wondering why Rodney had applied the brakes so recklessly, only to find that they had left the highway. She glanced at him. He looked very pale and concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked, thinking that he'd been taken ill.

Rodney didn't answer as he pulled to a stop. Grabbing the GPS unit, he started entering some information. Jennifer noted that his hands were shaking, so she rested her hand on his arm to calm him. "Rodney, what's wrong?"

He finished entering the data and set the GPS back on its stand. "We have to go to Bracton right now because…because Sheppard's got himself caught up in a bank heist. He's being held at gun point by two criminals."

Jennifer looked incredulous. "How do you know that?"

"It was on the radio. They didn't say it was Sheppard, just some Air Force officer, but…I…I…just know it's him."

"Okay why don't we try and find out for sure before we go rushing off on some wild goose chase."

"It's not a wild goose chase. I…" Rodney stopped and grabbed his phone.

Jennifer listened as he spoke to someone on the other end and nearly jumped out of her skin when Rodney suddenly bellowed. "Why wasn't I told!? Oh…never mind we're heading there now…and goodbye to you too!" He threw the phone down in disgust before turning to face her. If possible, he'd gone even paler. "Told you, it's him."

"Okay then. Do you want me to drive?"

Rodney looked uncertain but he'd been driving for hours now so letting Jennifer take over was probably for the best. He nodded and said. "You need to take 70 east. I've set the GPS to tell you when to leave."

Jennifer nodded and they quickly exchanged places. "So how far away are we?"

"About thirty miles."

"Not so far then." Hitting the gas peddle, Jennifer quickly headed back towards the highway. Hoping that by the time they arrived, Sheppard would be safely out of the bank.

tbc


	7. Fateful Error

Part 7 - Fateful Error

Inside the bank things weren't going so well, especially for John. He felt absolutely dreadful. Although his eyesight had improved a little, his head felt like someone had put it in a clamp and was turning the handle ever tighter. The growing pressure was making it difficult to stay alert. Difficult to even think straight. All John wanted to do was just lie down and succumb to his drowsiness, yet he knew that was dangerous.

Overwhelming thirst made his mouth feel as dry as a desert and hoping it would help, John requested some water. To his astonished, Wade allowed him to drink two cups but instead of quenching his thirst, it made him feel even queasier. He glanced at Rachel's concerned face. They both knew that his head injury was getting worse. He had a horrible feeling that he'd suffered a bad concussion or something worse. If it went on for too long he could be in trouble, especially if it was causing any internal bleeding.

Rachel and Mr. Franks both tried pleading again but to no avail. Even Clive added his pleas. However, his brother insisted on waiting until nightfall when he planned to use John as a shield to get them out. Which the way John was feeling right now, was one huge joke.

So left with little choice, John knew that he had to act soon if he was to stand any chance of getting out of this alive. No doubt even if they managed to get through the blockade, Wade would probably kill him once they were free. He nearly laughed out aloud at the irony. Of all the dangers he'd faced in the Pegasus Galaxy he had to come home and maybe die at the hands of a couple of dumb crooks.

Trying to stay inconspicuous, John moved his hand and lightly touched Rachel with the intention of conveying a message. He hoped that she would understand that he had to try and overpower Wade before it was too late. It would be a dangerous move as Clive was still an unknown factor. Although, John had the feeling that he wouldn't intervene. Regardless, Rachel needed to know that the minute he acted she must take cover. Hopefully, Mr. Franks would follow her lead.

One way or another she must have understood because she gave a slight nod while her face portrayed anxiety. Maybe for her own safely but somehow, John got the impression that it was for him. Whatever the reason, she suddenly started to talk loudly in the hope of distracting Wade. Unexpectedly, Mr. Franks joined in while John gave a very good impression of being out of it, which wasn't too far from the truth. Stubbornly, he found the awareness to watch Wade's every move, very, very, carefully.

Rachel and Franks continued to plead and surprisingly, Wade appeared to be listening. Then Clive said something that totally distracted his brother and for a split second, Wade's attention was off John. With a surge of adrenaline and energy that he didn't think he possessed, John launched himself at the man. The resulting body slam rattled John's head with an intense flash of pain but fortunately, it sent Wade and his gun flying in different directions.

Quicker to recover, Wade got to his knees and made a desperate lunge for his gun. John didn't bother righting himself. He quickly rolled over to roughly grab Wade by the waistband, yanking him as far away from his gun as his strength would allow. John then endeavored to pin the man down but in his weakened state, it was proving difficult.

They fought and kicked, each trying to get the upper hand while Clive stood by not knowing how to assist his brother. Finally after giving Wade a hefty kick in the kidney, John managed to grab both of his arms and pin him down. Wade struggled to free himself and he was proving to be stronger than he looked. Had John been in top form, he would have had no problem controlling the thief as his struggles were poor and predictable. Feeling dizzier by the second, John was finding it very difficult. Only grim determination kept him going. Gritting his teeth, he eventually maneuvered his body until he had Wade in a strangle hold, and like a dog with a bone, he was determined not to let go, no matter what.

With his air being cut off, Wade desperately struggled to free himself. He looked at his brother and begged through gasping breaths. "For…god's sake do…something. Shoot…the…bastard." Clive swung his gun around to aim at John's prone side. His hands shook with fear while his finger rested lightly on the trigger.

Rachel carefully peeked around the desk behind which she had taken refuge. Wade's gun lay no more than a few feet from her position, so she quickly left her cover to grab it. She spared a quick glance towards the struggling pair, John still had a hold on Wade, but his strength appeared to be weakening. Unsure what to do, Rachel picked up the gun and held it in a trembling hand. She'd never used one before and she couldn't risk shooting Wade for fear of hitting John. She spared a quick glance in Clive's direction. He appeared to be frozen to the spot, still holding his gun but hesitant.

John struggled, he knew his strength was going and Wade was taking too damn long to lose consciousness. He could see that Rachel had retrieved the revolver but he didn't want her to do anything for fear that Clive just might react. So he called on a pool of strength that he didn't think he had, Wade gave one final struggle for air before his body finally went limp. John gladly released it and turned to glance at Rachel with a relieved smile.

Rachel returned the smile and was just about to go to him and hand over the revolver, when the sound of a gun going off echoed around the room. It made her stop in her tracks and go cold. John lifted his eyes towards her, fearful and half excepting to see a bullet wound. Then the pain hit him and he lowered his eyes to his own body.

Stunned beyond words, Rachel turned to Clive. He appeared to be in a state of shock as he slowly lowered his weapon. Then she allowed her gaze to drift to John where he sat swaying, his hand tightly pressed against a bullet hole in his upper chest.

"John?" she asked fearfully. But he didn't reply. John's thoughts were elsewhere. _Of all the dumb things to happen?_ He couldn't believe how badly he'd underestimated Clive's reaction.

With his body torn by incredible pain, he was finding it difficult to breathe. He knew he only had moments left, so he attempted to focus on Clive. He wanted to ask him why but the words refused to form. So he tried to determine if the man was still a threat, but a persistent haze hindered his sight. Not that he could defend Rachel anyway.

Somehow, he managed to remain upright. Maybe he was frozen with disbelief. Unbelievably, the pain intensified as more blood oozed through his fingers. He was bleeding out and he knew it. He'd been shot before but it had never felt like this. The pain in his head was competing with his chest making it one massive agony, almost as bad as being fed on by a Wraith. Too much pain and shock, added to that a great sense of sorrow and disappointment. It left his body and mind feeling terribly empty and cold. He tried to pull himself together but the effort left him floating on a sea of fog.

_Was he dying?_ John suddenly felt broken and dejected at the thought. He wouldn't see his friends again or get to say goodbye. He'd faced that likelihood on the Hive only weeks before, but that had been for something meaningful. No, this just wasn't right. His death shouldn't be like this. Although, he'd always known that one day it could happen, probably way before his time, he felt genuinely terrified. And then he had no more time to think because seconds later, the darkness descended and his world came crashing down.

Clive stood motionless as John's body suddenly slumped to land limply near his brother's and in that second, he finally lost it. Throwing down the gun in an act of revulsion, he screamed. "Oh my god, I shot him! Honestly I didn't mean to do it." Then his panic overtook his senses and he rushed towards the door to key it open.

Rachel shouted after him, "Clive no!" But it was too late. The doors parted and the young man ran outside. Rachel waited for the gunshots that she knew were bound to happen.

tbc

_Thanks for the super reviews. To those of you who thought that Rodney or Ronon would rescue him. Sorry that's not how I wanted it to go._


	8. It's a Bad One!

Part 8 - It's a Bad One

Outside the tension suddenly increased tenfold when the sound of gunfire rang out from the direction of the bank. Every head turned towards the building and every gun took aim. At first nothing happened then the emergence of a young man with his hands held high caused fingers to twitch, ready to take him down. Luckily for Clive, Bates quickly accessed his appearance. He stood up and screamed. "Don't shoot! He's unarmed!"

Fingers relaxed but only slightly as they watched the man stagger towards them for a few short steps before sinking to his knees. He knelt motionless for a minute or two, and then his body suddenly began to visibly shake. Those nearest to him could hear him muttering, over and over. "I've just killed a man."

Sheriff Richards moved very cautiously from behind his vehicle, keeping his gun pointed straight at the young man while he slowly approached him. Bates and Davis followed closely behind. The other deputies kept their aim on the bank's entryway and windows just in case.

When the Sheriff reached Clive, he roughly pulled the thief's hands behind his back and snapped on a pair of handcuffs. Bates and Davis pulled him up between them then they almost dragged him towards the sheriff's car. Once there, Richards quickly moved in. Roughly grabbing Clive by the chin to raise his head, he asked sternly. "Is your brother still armed and holding hostages?"

Clive whimpered. "No. I think he's…dead."

That was enough for Bates. Together with Davis he wasted no more time as he held his weapon ready and zigzagged towards the bank. The doors opened with a whoosh and what he and Davis saw inside left them both feeling shocked and speechless.

The woman they knew was Rachel Blake sat on the floor near John just staring at an ever growing pool of blood as if mesmerized by the sight. While the manager stood pointing an unsteady gun at prone thief even though the man appeared to be deeply unconscious.

As soon as Rachel heard their footsteps she came out of her stupor and slowly lifted her eyes. They flooded with relief at the sight of the two men. One was wearing an Air Force uniform, which meant that it was finally over and maybe they could save John. She knew in her heart that he was still alive but only barely. She raised her head and pleaded. "Please help him."

Bates swiftly pulled himself together. "Right! You stay here, Major. I'll go and alert the paramedics."

Davis acknowledged him with a nod before moving towards Franks. "I'll take that from you if you like?" He gently eased the gun out of the manager's hand before stepping towards the prone body of the assailant. Checking his neck, he felt a slight fluttering but the man didn't look so good. The major didn't feel any remorse. He moved over to check on Sheppard, he had a pulse but just like the robber's it was very weak.

A minute later, a couple of paramedics and a nurse arrived bearing several equipment cases, so Davis moved aside to allow them room to work while Rachel and Mr. Franks were gently led out of the bank.

-oOo-

Outside, the world had dissolved into even more chaos. Reporters and film crews tried to move in to get the latest update, so the deputies were forced to respond quickly by setting up barriers to keep them back.

Having only just arrived a few minutes earlier, Rodney elbowed his way through the throng, dragging Jennifer behind him. "Get out of my way!" he bellowed when one person flatly refused to move aside.

Rodney dug his elbow in. The man turned around to glare at him but seeing Rodney's very angry countenance, he quickly backed off to let them through until they were standing before one of the deputies.

The man stopped them with his hand. "You can't go any further. That goes for all of you reporters! You'll get your news when the Sheriff is ready to give it. In the mean time, I want you all to stay well back behind the barrier."

Rodney took no notice and continued to push his way forwards. The deputy grabbed him by the collar causing Jennifer to collide with his back. Rodney struggled to break free but the man had a firm grip on him. "Let go of me, you oaf!"

"Not helping, Rodney!" Keller told him. Then she tried pleading with the cop. "Look our friend is in there. You have to let us through."

"That doesn't change a thing, miss."

Just then an ambulance started up and began moving towards the bank. "I'm a Doctor." Jennifer explained. "If anyone is hurt then maybe I can help."

The officer looked at Jennifer's casual jeans and blue cotton top. "That's just an excuse isn't it because in reality you're just a nosy reporter?"

Rodney had had enough. "Oh for crying out loud…will you just move aside! We are not reporters and knowing Sheppard, he probably needs her help!" he shouted, pointing at Jennifer. "Now let us through!"

For a second, Jennifer thought the man would pull his gun but suddenly, he relented. "All right then but you'd better be telling the truth."

Once free of the barrier, Rodney and Jennifer rushed across the parking lot towards the ambulance but there was no sign of activity. They turned tail and headed towards the bank nearly colliding with Bates who just on his way out. The ex-sergeant looked paler than Rodney ever remembered seeing him, even after the Wraith attack.

Bates immediately recognized them. "Oh, thank god! Dr. Keller, you'd better get in there. Sheppard's in a very bad way and I have a feeling that the paramedics here haven't dealt with such a serious injury before."

"What happened to him?" Jennifer asked.

"Gunshot wound to the upper chest and a bad head injury."

Jennifer nodded and rushed off while Rodney quizzed Bates for a few more details. Once the man had explained everything, Rodney felt sick with worry but also mystified as to why John couldn't even take a vacation without getting into serious trouble.

McKay entered the bank a few minutes later, somewhat reluctantly. He wasn't good with injuries, especially his own. But this was John, his best friend in the whole universe, so understandably he was fearful of what he would find. For once, his worries were justified. There was so much blood everywhere. It coated the paramedics white uniforms and the scattered equipment. It stood out in stark contrast against the light colored flooring. It was smeared over Jennifer's brand-new top, covered her gloved hands, and there was even some in her hair as she frantically worked to save John's life.

Rodney felt like fainting. _Must not pass out, must not pass out, _he chanted to himself as he slowly walked around the scene until he bumped into the counter. He felt like sinking down it but stood his ground to watch in a state of shock, unable to believe that this was really happening. The whole scene seemed surreal somehow, like he was watching an episode of ER. _But this wasn't TV._ This was John bleeding out and dying before his eyes. This was John that Jennifer was currently having to intubate. Rodney didn't want to lose him. Not like this, he couldn't. It all became too much for Rodney. He couldn't cope anymore, so he fled the building and lost his dinner in a corner of the parking lot.

Bates saw him and gave him some space until Rodney straightened to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. The ex-sergeant quietly approached thinking the worse. "Damn, I should have gone in earlier but I thought…I thought Sheppard could end this peacefully. From what the women said, he was making good headways towards it."

Rodney didn't answer because he was distracted by the appearance of Jennifer as she came out of the entry. She called him over and Rodney's footsteps felt like lead as he made to move. She was going to tell him that John was dead. He didn't want to go there. He didn't want to hear that news, yet somehow his feet disobey and carried him towards her.

"We have a problem, Rodney. The nearest hospital is over forty miles away and I'm sorry, but in his current state he's not likely to survive that kind of road journey."

"So bad?"

Jennifer looked solemn and nodded. "We need to get him to a fully equipped hospital, ASAP."

Major Davis stepped up, he'd overheard her. "I have a helicopter standing by just a few blocks from here. We can use that."

Jennifer looked relieved. "Okay then, let's get him transferred to helicopter with the ambulance and then straight to Cheyenne Mountain."

The transfer went smoothly and Rodney watched as the helicopter lifted high into the darkening sky. There hadn't been room for him, so he walked back to his car to start the two hour drive southeast towards the SGC, not knowing what he was likely to face once he got there.

As he approached his vehicle an attractive dark haired woman stopped him. "I hope you don't mind but I heard that you were a friend of John's?" Rodney nodded wondering who this woman was. "My name is Rachel Blake. I was trapped in the bank with him. I'm just wondering how he is?"

Rodney shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry…not so good." The woman looked like she was about to burst into tears. He hated dealing with emotional women, so he quickly added. "They're taking him to the best possible care…I'm sure…he'll…," Rodney couldn't say, 'pull through' because right now he didn't believe that himself, "put up a good fight. He's like that you know."

Rachel wanted to ask more but she could see that the man was itching to leave, so she simply replied. "Then he will be in our thoughts and prayers."

Rodney thanked her. He wasn't a religious man but he supposed a prayer or two wouldn't do any harm. So as he drove away, Rodney did just that.

tbc


	9. Please Contact the Next of Kin

Part 9 - Please Contact the next of Kin

Jennifer had been told that Rodney had arrived at the SGC some three hours ago. However, she just hadn't had any time to speak to him as she'd fought together with Dr. Lam and several others to save John's life. It had been touch and go, and by the end of the major operation, John was still far from out of the woods.

Weary beyond words, Jennifer knew that she had to go and face Rodney, but before leaving she made one final check on her patient. It was difficult to see John like this, surrounded by the best equipment that earth had to offer while he lay in a deep coma and a machine breathed for him. Difficult because this was not how things should have ended up.

Leaving John in the capable hands of the medical staff, Jennifer finally headed towards the waiting area to face the music. She was surprised to find, not only Rodney, but Colonel Carter, Bates and Major Davis, all sitting anxiously for news. They stood up the minute she entered.

Jennifer wasn't going to beat about the bush, so she told them to sit down again before explaining. "I'm sorry but his condition is still very critical. It's not just the bullet wound that's giving us concern, it's his head wound. The strike to his head was hard enough to cause a small fracture. There's some bleeding behind the break, but thankfully at the moment it's not causing any significant swelling. But add that to the fact that he has a life threading bullet wound, which tore an artery causing massive internal bleeding into the chest cavity, and blood loss, then…well...let's just say that we need to keep a very close eye on him."

Worried looks passed between the room's occupants but it was Rodney who spoke their fears. "It's Elizabeth all over again, isn't it?

Jennifer shook her head. "No, not yet. The blow to his head was nowhere near a severe as Elizabeth's but any fracture, no matter how small, has the potential to cause swelling. If that happens, then we'll need to perform a decompressive craniotomy, which in his current state would be very risky indeed. However, I'm not foreseeing it."

"Can I see him?" Rodney asked.

"For a few minutes only." Jennifer turned a sober look. "He's in a deep coma and you must understand that despite our best efforts, we could still lose him." She turned to Sam Carter. "In fact, I think it's wise if we contact his next of kin and you should probably inform Atlantis, if they haven't already been told."

Rodney looked grief stricken. "Oh…god, is it really that bad?"

Jennifer felt some tears in her eyes as she whispered. "I'm afraid so."

Sam Carter nodded sadly. "I'll see what we can do to contact his brother."

"But he hasn't any clearance."

"I know that, Rodney, but I'm sure we can get it for him."

"I'll deal with that." Major Davis quickly volunteered. Sam gave him a short nod before turning to leave.

-oOo-

When the message came through to Atlantis, Ronon had just been allowed to leave the infirmary. Before his release, he had watched the bank heist off and on until its conclusion not realizing that the Air Force officer they kept mentioning was in fact his friend. So when Mr. Woolsey called him and Teyla into his office it came as a bit of a shock for the Satedan.

Predictably, his shock quickly turned to anger. He paced and glared at Mr. Woolsey before striding over to lean across his desk. "Why didn't you tell us earlier!? We could have helped!" Ronon's clenched hand came down hard onto the desk making a loud thud.

To his credit, Richard Woolsey didn't flinch, although, he visibly gulped before saying. "I wasn't informed myself until about fifteen minutes ago and believe me, I will be asking questions as to why it has taken so long to let us know." Ronon slowly moved away but he didn't seem all that pacified.

Teyla reminded composed even though she was equally as annoyed and disturbed by the news. "May we go to him?"

"I am already arranging transportation for both of you, and also for Dr. Beckett. Now you have to understand that you will be taken directly to Cheyenne Mountain and you must remain there until told otherwise."

"Of course." Teyla calmly agreed but Ronon's anger reappeared with Mr. Woolsey's mistrust. After all this wasn't his first time on Earth.

Luckily, Amelia Banks arrived to save Woolsey from pending bodily harm. "There's a boat ready to take us ashore. From there a helicopter will fly us to the SGC, so as soon as you're ready to go, we can leave."

Much to Richard's relief, Ronon's anger appeared to have been successfully distracted by her words when he asked. "You're coming with us?"

"You'll need a guide."

"Okay." Then Ronon looked puzzled, "Why can't we use the Stargate?"

"Same address," answered Amelia.

Ronon nodded in understanding, he should have known that but his worry for Sheppard was clouding his common sense. And as he didn't want to waste anymore time, he encouraged Teyla and Amelia to leave immediately.

"I'll be hoping for the best!" They heard Mr. Woolsey shout as they rushed out.

-oOo-

Dave Sheppard sighed contentedly as he settled into the comfortable leather upholstery of the chauffeur driving limo. The vehicle effortlessly pulled away from the airport taking him towards his home.

_Dad would be proud of me,_ Dave thought. The business in Canada had gone extremely well with the deals he wanted stamped and signed far quicker then expected. This allowed him to go home two days earlier then planned, meaning that he had a long weekend in which to relax and maybe go to the coast with his latest girlfriend Helen.

Then he remembered John's proposed visit on Sunday and groaned. He could try and get hold of his brother, put him off for a day or two, but that didn't seem very fair. There was also some business concerning Dad's Testament that he still needed to clear with John, so Dave decided that he would have to let the arrangements stay as they were.

The minute he entered the house, his housekeeper Mrs. Daw came to greet him. "It's good to see you home again, Mr. Sheppard. You have a visitor waiting for you in the library," Dave smiled thinking that it was Helen here to surprise him, but Mrs. Daw caught his arm. "It's a gentleman from the Air Force," she whispered.

Dave went cold wondering what in heaven's name he could want. John was in the States not Iraq or any other combat zone so that couldn't be the problem, _could it?_ His heart began to race as he handed over his jacket and briefcase before entering the library.

The officer, wearing a full dress uniform, stood up the minute Dave entered. Mrs. Daw had obviously been looking after him with coffee and biscuits, making Dave wonder just how long the man had been waiting. Dave went over and shook his hand, and then indicated that the officer should sit back down before taking a chair himself and asking. "What can I do for you…um…?"

"Major Davis. I don't know if you've watched any news lately, Mr. Sheppard, but there's been a bank heist in a small town in Colorado. Unfortunately, your brother was in the bank at the time. And well…let's just say it turned out rather nasty for him. I'm sorry but your brother was seriously injured and is in a critical state. We thought it wise to contact you."

Dave broke out in a sweat and wiped a shaky hand across his brow. For years, he and his father had feared this day. The day when someone would tell them that John was badly injured or dead. However, a failed bank heist was not one of the scenarios that Dave would have expected. Iraq, Afghanistan, a helicopter crash - then yes. _But a bank heist?_ His face probably showed surprise when he answered. "No, I haven't seen any news for at least a couple of days. I was in Canada. I…I need to go to him."

"That's mainly why I'm here. I've made arrangements to get you there but first of all, we will need you to sign a confidentiality agreement."

Dave watched as the major reached into a small briefcase to pull out several sheets of paper. He didn't think that he could concentrate enough to read all that at the moment. "May I ask why?"

"The Colonel is being held in a highly classified location, Mr. Sheppard. I'm sorry but you'll need to sign this before you can enter."

Confused, Dave gave the major a puzzled look and asked. "Colonel?"

"I'm sorry, but I thought you knew that your brother was a Colonel, well, a Lieutenant Colonel to be correct."

Then Dave suddenly realized just how little he knew about John. He automatically assumed that John was still a major, especially in view of his black mark. John hadn't mentioned a darn thing at their father's wake or his short visit after, not that Dave had asked him. However that was irrelevant. What really mattered now was getting to see his brother in time. "Maybe I could read this through on our way there?"

Davis nodded. "It would be wise to leave as soon as possible. There's a flight standing by at the provincial airport to take us to Colorado. So whenever you're ready, Mr. Sheppard."

Standing, Dave forced himself out of his despair, at least for now. He needed to see John. "Yes…of course. Please give me a few minutes to change into something more comfortable and then we can go. Did you come by taxi?" Davis nodded. "Okay then, we can use my car to get to the airport."

-oOo-

General Landry entered the quiet infirmary and glanced at John Sheppard's still form. He'd only just arrived back from Washington to the news that the lieutenant colonel was in a critical state. His daughter, Dr. Lam, gave him a few minutes before moving over to speak to him. "I'm sorry you had to come back to this."

The general nodded. "Of all the dumb things."

"I don't think he planned on getting shot or his head bashed in."

Landry sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant that after all he's been through, he has to go and get beaten up by a couple of two timing crooks."

"I'm afraid it's a little more than beaten up. He's showing no signs of improvement. In fact, his condition has deteriorated slightly over the last hour. I've got an emergency team standing by just in case he crashes or needs a decompressive craniotomy."

The General flinched and his shoulder's seemed to deflate. "Damn. He's one of the best."

"That's not what you said a couple of years ago after he stole the puddle jumper and disobeyed your orders."

Landry nodded and gave a small smile. "No, I was ready to have his head on a block but O'Neill told me I'd be a fool to court-martial him, and damn Jack for being right. That fella over there knows more about the Wraith than anyone else. It would be a sad day for all of us if we lose him."

"We'll try not to let that happen."

"I sincerely hope so." The General looked around. "I'm surprised McKay or any of the others aren't here?"

"Believe me, they were but they kept getting in the way, so I chased them out. Dr. Beckett came from Atlantis with Ronon and Teyla. He's been helping us out but I've just sent him up to get something to eat. Dr. Keller has gone for a rest. She'll take over when my shift is up. She did a remarkable job of keeping him alive during the transfer and operation."

Landry nodded and moved closer to John's bed. He watched the ventilator pumping air into the younger man with almost morbid fascination. "Tell me why did Keller bring him here and not the academy hospital?"

Lam had been anticipating this question and she would have loved nothing better than to pass the buck off onto Keller but something made her want to defend her fellow physician. After all she still loved challenging her father. "Under the circumstances, Dr. Keller felt that his best chances of survival lay here with my team. She believed and rightly so, that he needed our expert care and knowledge. I'm sorry if you don't agree with that but he's far too unstable to move at the present time."

The general sighed, even though their relationship was better than it used to be, his daughter always had to misinterpret his meaning. "I'm not saying that he shouldn't be here, I'm just curious as to why."

"The time factor. It would have taken us far too long to get to the hospital and Colonel Carter…"

Landry held up his hand. "It's okay, I understand." Carolyn glanced at him and thought, _so the magic word is Sam Carter_, she'd have to remember that in future.

Her father turned away to address her patient directly. "Sheppard, you'd better make a full recovery because I've just come back from Washington and the President wants to meet you personally during his tour of Atlantis. As I don't want to disappoint the man, I'm ordering you to get better, quickly."

Carolyn's attitude warmed a bit. She looked at her father and smiled. "I hope that's one order he obeys."

"He'd better or I'll have his ass." Landry turned to leave. "Oh and now I understand his brother is on the way?"

"Yes, he should be here in a couple of hours."

"Oh wonderful, another civilian finding out about the Stargate program and a business man at that."

"I'm sure he'll keep the knowledge to himself. Still got problems with speculative newspaper reports?"

It was Landry's turn to smile. "The latest headline reads - where are all the dolphins going? You know, I don't know how much longer we can keep the city in San Francisco Bay. There's some talk of moving her but that could do more harm than good."

Carolyn nodded and watched her father leave before turning her attention back to her patient.

tbc

_Wow, the reviews have been super._ _Please keep them coming and tell me what you think._


	10. In Time?

Part 10 - In Time?

Dave rubbed his weary eyes. He'd been traveling now for over fifteen hours since leaving Canada but apparently, according to the major, the end of the journey was in sight. Dave had expected to be taken to some military hospital but instead they were heading toward the mountains, leaving him even more puzzled. He had read the confidentiality agreement wondering what the hell his brother was involved in that required such a complex document. Dave realized that there were big secrets out there but this was taking things to the extreme. However, he had signed and had assured the major that he was one hundred percent a patriot and whatever secrets he would learn were safe with him. He'd been surprised when the major had replied that it wasn't just America's safety that was at stake but Earth's.

As the entrance to the Cheyenne Mountain complex loomed closer, Dave turned to his companion. "Isn't this a NORAD operation?"

The major was surprised that Dave Sheppard knew that. He wanted to ask him how but they were fast approaching the security outpost. So he made a mental note to ask Sheppard later and simply replied. "That's just the cover for a much larger operation."

"Okay, but why isn't my brother being treated in a hospital?

"The base infirmary here is the best there is and the doctors are all...top class." The Major assured him. Dave looked at the officer but didn't say anything. Although, he thought, _I certainly hoped so for John's sake. _

Their transport came to a screeching halt a short distance from the security post. Stepping out of the vehicle and straightening his casual jacket and pants, Dave remained silent as they passed through the security check and into the complex. Major Davis then led him briskly on along several corridors until they entered an elevator. It seemed to go down quite a way, but eventually the enclosed tin box came to a grinding halt. When the doors whooshed open, Dave was greeted by a face that he'd seen before, although, he couldn't put a name to it.

Ronon thrust out his hand. "Hello again." When Dave looked blank, Ronon provided. "Ronon Dex, we met at your father's…."

"Wake." Dave supplied. "Yes, I remember that now, you came with John."

Ronon's expression sobered. "Yeah."

Noting Ronon's apprehension, Major Davis asked. "How is he?"

"Not good. Come on."

The two men followed the Satedan through the tube-like corridors until they arrived in a rather drab, rudimentary looking room with a row of beds along one side. They were all empty except for the nearest. Dave slowly moved over to stand by it. Shocked to see his brother looking so very lifeless and fragile surrounded by far from primitive looking, monitoring equipment, numerous intravenous lines, and a mechanical ventilator. It all looked equal to, if not better, than any modern Intensive Care Unit.

A young woman that he hadn't noticed at first, moved over to shake his hand. "Mr. Sheppard, I'm Dr. Keller. I'm in charge of your brother's care. I'm sorry to say but his condition hasn't improved any."

Dave turned a worried face in her direction. He couldn't believe that this young woman was one of the experts that Major Davis had talked about. She didn't look old enough to be out of college yet alone a fully qualified doctor. However, he kept his mouth shut, at least for now. "So what are his chances?"

Jennifer wanted to say, _good_, but that would have been a huge lie. So she went for the truth. "At the moment it's hard to say. I don't know if you were given any details but he has a skull fracture that we now know was caused by two sharp blows to the head." Dave winced. "There has been some subdural bleeding but thankfully, the pressure hasn't increased as much as we feared. We're hoping that it clears up on its own."

"Then why is his life still in such danger?"

"Combine that with a serious bullet wound, Mr. Sheppard, and you get the picture. I'm not saying that he's going to die but he's got quite a fight on his hands." Jennifer smiled slightly before finishing. "Although, this is your brother we're talking about and I've seen him pull through things which would left other people six feet under."

"So you've known him for a while?"

Jennifer nodded. "A couple of years." Then she turned to Ronon. "Why don't you show Mr. Sheppard to the commissary, it looks to me like he could use a drink?" Ronon grunted and Dave was about to agree when someone else entered the room.

"Ah, there you are." A slightly stout looking man addressed Dr. Keller before turning to Dave. "So you're Sheppard's brother. Dr. Rodney McKay." He didn't offer his hand and had announced his name in such a way as if Dave was supposed to know exactly who he was.

It left Dave confused, so he asked. "Are you looking after John's medical needs too?"

Rodney snorted. "What me dabble in voodoo science, no way. Now astrophysics that's a true science and I'm a genius in it."

"Right, Rodney, so you like to tell everyone. Now why don't you go with Ronon and Mr. Sheppard for a drink and leave us poor voodoo doctors to save your friend's life."

Of course, John had to pick that moment to crash leaving Ronon, Rodney and Dave frozen on the spot as the room suddenly filled with loud alarms and rushing medical personnel.

Holding the paddles ready, Jennifer turned to them and shouted over the alarms. "Please leave!" Somewhat reluctantly, they left room to the sound of a defibrillator engaging.

No one felt like talking, not even McKay. So they walked in silence until they arrived at the commissary, not knowing how they'd really got there. Ronon led Dave over to an empty table. He sat down with a plonk not really feeling the chair or wanting anything to drink anymore. His brother had just technically died and Dave's heart still pounded while he waited for any news. The only thing that Dave wanted in the whole world right now was to be told that his brother would be all right. He sensed to same feeling emanating from the others. Even the loud mouthed scientist remained tense and subdued.

Some minutes later, they were joined by a pretty young woman, her face etched with sorrow. For a minute, Dave thought that she was bringing them some bad news, but it turned out that she knew no more than they did. She introduced herself as Teyla Emmagan, saying that she was a very good friend of John's.

Although, he was worried sick about his brother, as the time went on Dave's curiosity won out as he scanned the room. There were pictures of aircraft all around the walls but the personnel sported some very strange looking insignia on their clothing. One bald headed guy had a round patch on his sleeve that depicted what looked like the Earth in the background and an inverted V or an A without its crossbar in the foreground. There was also a small circle above the letter. Dave was so absorbed in his observation that he failed to notice when the blond doctor, he'd met earlier, entered the room. The first time he realized her presence was when Rodney McKay knocked over his chair in his haste to stand up. The doctor's face was etched with remorse and Dave's heart stepped up to a frantic beat as she slowly sat down next to him.

However, her news wasn't what they all feared. "We got him back but…I…don't know for how long." She shook her head, it looked like she was about to cry. "He's just not responding like we hoped."

"You mean he's not fighting this?" Ronon asked.

"Maybe it's beyond his ability to fight. I just don't know…I…" Jennifer shook her head again and lowered it before looking back up. "I don't have any answers."

Rodney couldn't believe it. "Are you trying to tell us that Sheppard has given up? That after all he's been through, he's finally had enough?"

Keller grabbed his hand. "Rodney, sometimes the injury is just so bad that no matter how strong the will to live is, it just isn't enough."

Teyla turned a devastated look toward the young doctor. "Would it help if we talk to him? Reassure him that we are there for him. I am not willing to lose John." Her voice nearly broke on those final words.

Ronon grunted "Me either. Maybe blowing up a Wraith Hive, but not like this."

In their concern, they had almost forgotten about Dave and the mention of this Wraith thing, whatever that was, had him even more curious but naturally his concern for John came first. "Would it help if I…talk to him?" he said. What he really wanted to say was, call in a top specialist that he knew from Washington, but he didn't think that would go down very well.

"It might help." Jennifer conceded.

Then Rodney suddenly realized something. "If you're here, then who's with him right now?"

"I didn't leave him unattended if that's what you're thinking. As Carolyn is still resting, we called in Carson. He's in good hands, Rodney."

Dave noticed that everyone seemed almost relieved by the news, leaving him to wonder who this Carson was. "Can I go back and sit with him for a while."

Jennifer looked at John's brother noting how weary he looked. "When was the last time you had any sleep, Mr. Sheppard?"

"Can we please drop the formality? Just call me Dave." Everyone agreed to do so before he answered Jennifer's question. "It's been a while but…I really don't need any sleep right now."

Rodney snorted." I see stubbornness runs in the family."

Dave bristled at the comment but then he saw that the scientist had meant it in good humor. "Yeah, we used to drive our father mad. But I meant what I said. I don't think I could rest right now anyway."

"I could help you with that and you won't be doing John any favors if you keep falling asleep on him when he needs you later. So I'm going to arrange a room for you to use." Jennifer turned to address them all. "In fact, I want you all to get some rest while you take it in turns to sit with John. I'll set up a schedule and we'll go with your idea of talking to him, encouraging him to fight it, and see if that helps."

Fifteen minutes later after a quick visit to see John, Dave was shown to a room with a bed, a couple of side tables and a few other comforts. It wasn't the Hilton but it looked comfortable enough.

Dave settled on top of the bed in an attempt to rest, but besides worrying about John, a multitude of questions just kept whirling around and around in his head. _What the hell was his brother really involved in?_ Hopefully, he would get the chance to ask John that very question.

tbc


	11. What the Hell is that?

Part 11 - What the Hell is That?

It was night outside, although it was hard to tell underground in Stargate Command, only Rodney's watch pointed to the fact. He'd taken over, the talking to John duty, from Ronon five minutes ago. The Satedan had reluctantly relinquished the chair, muttering something about wanting to be there for John because he wasn't improving and his greatest fear was that his friend wouldn't make it through the night. Rodney had reassured him that he would sound the alarm if things looked that bad. In the end, Ronon had left but Rodney had the distinct feeling that he hadn't gone far. Probably to a corridor near the infirmary. Rodney settled into the chair and threw a small glance towards the male doctor on duty. It was someone that he didn't know but he'd been assured that the man was an expert in his field of critical care medicine. _Now…where do I begin?_ he pondered but nothing came to mind and the usually overly boisterous talker found he simply couldn't talk. _Well, he had to say something but what? Maybe the strange doctor was putting him off or was it his fear of losing John? _

Then abruptly, Rodney stood up and moved to stand directly over his friend. "You know, you're a lazy bastard, Arthur." The doctor threw him a strange look, Rodney ignored it. "You've been sucked on by a Wraith. Todd's been told by the way. What did Ronon say? Oh yes…he bared his teeth, made a loud snort and simply said, 'Unfortunate'. What I think he wanted to say was, get off your lazy ass, Johnnnn Shepparrrrd," Rodney tried to imitate Todd's voice but it didn't come out at all right, "You know…in his favorite scary way of saying your name. He just loves to do that, doesn't he? His life just won't be the same if you…" Rodney couldn't say it. "My…life…won't be the same," he whispered, sitting back down to wallow in his misery.

Eventually, he managed to pull his thoughts back to helping John. "Anyway, now where was I…oh, yes…you've been through hell and high water so what's the meaning of letting a couple of low life crooks from Earth get the better of you? I can understand the…I want to be a hero and save the world from the Hive - by blowing myself up with a nuke - thing, but this? It's pretty anticlimactic and rather pathetic of you, Arthur."

The doctor's curiosity finally got the better of him. "Why do you keep calling him Arthur?"

Rodney held up his finger. "Ah…that's a long story." Then he went into great detail about the time he nearly lost his mind and how Sheppard had helped him pull through it. By the end of the telling, the doctor was smiling. "He's quite a remarkable man isn't he?"

"Yes, but don't you dare tell him I said so. You know, I'm not willing to let him die like this. Todd wouldn't be the only one bored…I'll have no one to annoy anymore." Of course that wasn't entirely true as Rodney liked to infuriate almost everyone but the doctor didn't have to know that.

"You will still have me, McKay?" A sultry female voice called from the doorway.

"Vala?"

A rival to McKay's snark any day, Vala answered, "No…I'm her evil twin." She sauntered over to him. "Who did you think it was?"

"Oh and I'm supposed to know that you're here?"

Vala totally ignored him. She turned to look at John. "Just got in from Atlantis and heard about gorgeous here being in a spot of trouble. You know, it's most inconvenient that we have to use their Gate now. Anyway, thought I would try out the Goa'uld healing device on him. After all, we don't want that hair to become extinct, do we now?"

Rodney snorted. "They had to shave a tiny bit away. Sheppard is not going to be very happy but do you think that would really work?"

"Worth a try." Vala pulled the disk-like object from her pocket and proceeded to attach it to her hand.

"Woo…wait a second," the doctor protested. "Have you spoken to anyone about this?"

"No, but do you want to risk losing him while we argue over whether it is worth a try or not?" The doctor shook his head. "It probably won't help anyway." Vala finished, not adding to Rodney's hopes.

Rodney looked indecisive but then he reasoned that they had nothing to lose. "Okay, I'll take the reasonability if anything goes wrong."

"That's very noble of you, McKay." Vala purred. She moved to stand over John and said nothing more as she concentrated on using the device.

-oOo-

Dave tried to sleep, really he did, but his thoughts kept going around and around until he finally gave up. He couldn't believe that John could die so soon after losing his father. The regrets that he had about not speaking to his brother for years played heavily on his mind. _Why did they let things get so bad?_ The problem John had with their father wasn't his problem. _So why had he pushed John away too?_ Before the Wake they hadn't spoken to each other for over four years, not even a phone call or a message.

The need to go to John's bedside suddenly became overwhelming. It wasn't his turn but Dave couldn't give a damn. So he left the room trying to recall his way, not even noticing the guard who followed him at a discrete distance. Surprisingly, he found the infirmary quite easily despite the various twists and turns. Dave turned the corner into the bed filled room and froze on the spot. A dark haired woman was standing over his brother using a strange looking object that emitted a powerful beam of light. He didn't stop to think as he rushed up to her and shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Vala's concentration was broken. She frowned at the tall stranger. "Who is this?"

Rodney sighed. "That's John's brother Dave."

"Really? They don't look alike." Dave ignored her. He'd heard that said many times before.

Rodney ignored it too, there were far more pressing matters. "Well, did it work?"

"Not much."

"Then try it..."

"Wait a minute." Dave interrupted. "I demand to know what that thing does."

Vala looked at McKay almost with disgust. "Haven't you told him anything yet?"

"You know…maybe…I was too worried about Sheppard." Rodney answered, sarcastically.

"Well wouldn't it be better to explain things to him, but to clarify. This," Vala held up the round disk for Dave to see, "is a Goa'uld healing device. It can sometimes help but I think I've lost my touch."

"So?"

"It healed a bit but the rest is up to gorgeous here." Vala gave one final glance at John and marched out.

"Vala wait!" Rodney called, but the doctor's words stopped him from going after her.

"Dr. McKay his values have improved slightly!" Rodney turned to the bleeping monitors. It didn't mean a thing to him but the doctor seemed please. "I would say his chances have just risen a little, but as Ms. Mal Doran said, the rest is up to the Colonel."

Dave was still trying to digest the spectacle of that woman using the strange glowing device on John. "Okay would someone kindly like to explain what the hell that thing really was and…"

Rodney held up his hand. "Not really in the mood," He looked at his watch, "It's like 4.15 in the morning and shouldn't you be trying to sleep? Come back at a decent hour and ask the question again or better still wait until he can answer." Rodney said, pointing to John.

"But…"

"No buts. You're his brother and I think it's only fair that Sheppard gets the chance to tell you what's really going on…," Rodney sobered, "That's if he's up to it."

Dave nodded and with no further argument, left the room.

-oOo-

During the days that followed they fell into a regular routine. John was never left alone as each member of his team or his brother sat with him, talked to him, and generally encouraged him to pull through. Many other SGC personnel like Cam Mitchell, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Sam Carter came by for short visits or to pass on good wishes.

Dave watched them come and go with growing curiosity, astounded that his brother was so well respected and obviously loved by these people, especially by his team. Many things still mystified him, things like the strange symbol on one African American's forehead. At least Dave assumed that the huge warrior type was an American. When he had spoken to Dave, the man seemed strangely polite which didn't really fit his image, and he used the word 'indeed' at least three times during their short conversation. Yet despite that and many other things, Dave never asked anymore questions as he intended to take Rodney's advice and ask John. Nor did he attempt to wonder anywhere else within the complex. He'd found out on the second morning that that just wasn't allowed when a guard stopped him from getting into the elevator. So he'd stuck to his room, or the infirmary or the commissary for his meals, which weren't bad but he did miss his cook's finer cuisine.

Another problem was that he'd come ill prepared for a long stay. He'd only packed a one change of clothing and some essentials. Surprisingly, once he mentioned his dilemma, they quickly supplied him with some underwear, shirts, and jeans. They weren't really his style or quality but at least he had something clean to wear.

They also allowed him to contact his firm from time to time and it seemed to be running smoothly without him. Dave was relieved as it wasn't until the fourth day that John finally showed some positive signs of improvement and of coming out his coma. And for the first time since arriving in the mountain, Dave got a good night's sleep.

tbc

Thanks again for all the reviews and a special thanks to Belfrey for pointing out my little chapter labeling problem.


	12. Not Exciting Enough?

Part 12 - Not exciting enough!

John woke to the sounds of a ventilator, at least that's what his befuddled brain thought it was. He tried to swallow and sure enough his throat was restricted by an unpleasant tube. Panic crept in as he hated the feeling, but before he could even make a token effort, oblivion reclaimed him.

Ronon looked on, disappointed to see John lose consciousness almost immediately after regaining it. He swallowed his frustration and quickly moved out of the way to allow Carson access.

The Scot muttered. "Oh my, I know how he hates that tube but I really didn't expect him to wake so quickly." He then checked the various monitor readouts, "Looks like he's breathing satisfactorily on his own now, so we can safely extubate and fit him with a nasal cannula to provide a little extra oxygen. If you'd like to wait outside, Ronon, I'll have it out in no time." The big Satedan didn't need to be told twice. He hated the procedure done to him but it was ten times worse seeing it done to someone he cared about.

In no time, Carson called him back and Ronon was relieved to see John looking more normal without the ugly tube and mouthpiece. His dark hair still stuck-up wildly where the head bandage had pushed it even further up and his complexion still looked awfully pale under his dark stubble but Ronon finally began to believe that his buddy would make a full recovery.

-oOo-

John's next venture into the land of the living came many hours later. He tried to force his heavy eyelids open but they felt glued together as if someone had squirted super glue onto them. A soft moist cloth landed on his brow and someone lightly bathed his eyes. After a while, he was able to open them to see the smiling face of a nurse that he didn't recognize. She continued to bathe his face with cool water and he vaguely wondered if he had a fever. Yet he didn't feel shivery or anything.

She softly spoke to him. "Welcome back, Colonel. I've just giving you a little fresh up."

Her face left his field of vision and was immediately replaced by Teyla's. His friend's countenance looked relieved and he even detected some moisture in her eyes, as if she wanted to cry. "Welcome back, John, you have given us quite a scare these passed few days."

John tried to remember why but for the life of him, he couldn't. He licked his lips in an effort to talk but his mouth felt so dry. The nurse handed Teyla a cup with some ice chips and she gently placed one between his parched lips. John let it melt to coat his mouth before attempting to speak. His first effort came out as a croak. He cleared his throat and eventually managed to form the words. "What…happened?"

Teyla looked puzzled. "You do not remember?"

John went to shake his head but realized quick enough that that wasn't a good idea as a sharp pain spiked along his forehead. _What the hell had happened to him?_ He answered Teyla with a simple. "No."

Jennifer Keller came into view. "It's not so unusual with a head injury. What's your last memory, John?"

John racked his aching brain for an answer. "Err… staying in a motel, having breakfast and then…oh yeah, I went into a bank for some cash and after that…? Wait a minute…there was a hold-up…two guys tried to get some cash at gunpoint and I...I ended up getting shot?"

Jennifer nodded. "Yes you did. Well it seems that your memory hasn't been badly affected. Hopefully it will all come back to you soon but what you need to know is that you suffered from a chest wound and a fractured skull."

John looked alarmed and the heart monitor picked up its pace. Taking several calming breaths, John eventually managed to ask. "How?"

"One of the thieves whacked you in the head, twice. Unfortunately, he managed to catch you in the same spot. Do you remember that?" John thought about it of a moment and then gave the tiniest of nods. "The fracture was a clean break with no bone fragments entering your brain. There was a slight bleed behind but that's righted itself and even the fracture is showing signs of healing."

Relieved, John breathed out audibly. He was getting drowsy. However, he had one question he needed to know before he could allow sleep to claim him again. "So…why do I feel like I've been…through a…meat grinder?"

"Because you nearly died on us, John. In fact, up until yesterday you were still on the critical list."

"Oh." He managed to croak out before turning his head a fraction. "Where…are we?"

"The SGC."

John wanted to ask why but his eyes became impossibly heavy and drifted back to sleep before he could engage his mouth.

-oOo-

It took a long time before he opened his eyes again. John tried to recall his surroundings. He remembered seeing Jennifer Keller the last time he was conscious but this didn't look like the infirmary on Atlantis. Then he remembered her saying something about the SGC. Yep that seemed about right._ But why was he there?_

He felt marginally better but his head still ached and he was as weak as a kitten, although not so weak that he couldn't turn his head. Then again, the sight that greeted him left him shocked and totally perplexed. "Dave?"

Dave had been reading The New York Times for the latest stock prices when he heard John softy speak his name. Quickly putting the paper aside, he stood up and smiled down at his brother. "Hi there."

John frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Worrying about you. God, John, you gave me such a scare, I thought I'd lost you too."

"Sorry." John tried to moisten his lips but his mouth still felt impossibly dry. Dave saw his problem and shouted for a nurse. A few minutes later, John was propped up and sipping some cool refreshing water. It felt like heaven. When he could speak a little better, John asked. "Was I so bad that they called you here?"

"Yes, little brother. They thought you were going to die."

"Really. I can only remember…" Then it came to him. "Clive shot me didn't he?"

"So I've been told. Clive was the younger one wasn't he?"

"Yeah, I think I killed the other one."

Dave nodded. "He died on the way to hospital. Clive is being held on possible murder charges. From what I've heard, he really didn't mean to do shot you. Apparently, he really lost it afterwards."

Right now, John couldn't care less. Although deep down, he knew that Clive wasn't a bad type. He'd just been just over-influenced by his good-for-nothing brother. John regretted the way things had ended up but Wade hadn't given him any choice. It wasn't John's fault that the idiot had been too dumb to realize that there was no way out. Another more important question came to mind. "Clive didn't hurt the others did he?"

"The others?"

"Rachel and the manager?"

Dave smiled. "So you were on first name terms with the store owner, huh? Rodney McKay thought as much."

"Rodney's here?"

"Yes, along with that civilian contractor Ronon Dex and a rather sexily dressed young lady. They all claim to be part of your team, whatever that means? I had no idea that the Air Force employed such people."

A small smile flashed across John's face at the mention of his team. "Haven't they explained anything to you yet?"

"No, I've been cooped up in this strange base worrying about you and no one has given me any explanations. Rodney McKay said something about asking you when you were well enough. But I know one thing for sure…there are some pretty weird things going on around here."

John tried to look innocent. "Oh really?

"Yes. Like the dark haired, good looking woman who used a strange glowing disk on you."

Even John was confused by that. It sounded like something Vala might do but Keller hadn't mentioned a thing. Not that he'd had the stamina for a long conversation. John gave his brother an earnest look. "I guess you've signed a confidentiality agreement?" Dave nodded. "Okay then. When I'm feeling a whole lot better, I'll explain everything to you. That's if the General allows it."

Hearing John's words, Dave was beginning to wonder just how much longer he could afford to stick around. After all he had a business to run. Yet in spite of his absence, his people had assured him that everything under control. So maybe a few more days wouldn't hurt, therefore he answered. "I'd like that, John."

John nodded, he was feeling increasingly drowsy, but before he drifted off again, he said. "You never answered my question. Did Rachel get out all right?"

Dave took his brother's hand and lightly squeezed it. "They all did, John." Then he reached over to pickup a large card from a table beyond John's line of vision. Holding it up for John to see, he said. "This is a thank you card from the folks of Bracton. There are also some personal messages for you to read when you're up to it." Then he winked and smiled. "And there's one from Rachel. Anyway, the town is hailing you as a hero because no one was injured or died thanks to your actions." Dave paused for a minute to reflect, how things could have been so different. "Well, no one apart from you and that idiot thief, of course. The motel owner has sent your belongings to Peterson along with the things the sheriff had. I think it was your handgun, sunglasses, jacket, and an iPhone, which was recovered from the young thief. As for the rental, it's been returned to Hertz with no extra charges."

John smiled and nodded his thanks before settling down to sleep some more.

-oOo-

It took a number of days more, but John went from being entirely bedridden to regaining some mobility far quicker than anyone could have foreseen. But then again, the doctors from Atlantis knew better. Vala Mal Doran claimed it was all her doing and to keep her pacified, everyone had agreed. Although there was no doubt that the healing device may have given John an edge, everyone agreed that it was more likely John's stubborn will and his desire to live that attributed to his remarkable recovery.

Of course, John still had a quite way to go before being one hundred percent but by the sixth day, he was dressed in a T-shirt and sweat pants and ready to leave the infirmary for the first time with the help of his team. After all, John still had a promise to keep and today was the day he would show Dave the truth.

General Landry hadn't been too pleased when Sam Carter had approached him for permission to show Dave the Gateroom, but he eventually relented. John's argument had been that it was far better to tell his brother the truth than leave him with a lot of unanswered questions. Secretly, John was relieved to be able to show his brother some of things he'd been doing these last few years. Maybe it would help to mend the fences that still stood between them.

Ronon entered the infirmary pushing a wheelchair and John looked at it with alarm. "What's that for?"

"You. The doctors don't think you can walk that far yet."

"The gateroom is only an elevator ride away. I think I can manage that."

"Well think again, Colonel." Jennifer told him as she approached his bed with Rodney in tow. Dave and Teyla where just a few steps behind them.

"You should listen to the doctor, John. She only has your best interest at heart."

Rodney turned to Dave. "Ha…I don't know what he was like as a child but he never listens when it comes to medical advice."

They all heard Dave mutter. "Then some things haven't changed."

John scowled. "Thank you, Rodney."

"You're welcome."

Teyla had to have her say. She lightly touched John's arm. "I believe the stress of walking so far on your first outing will not be good for you. Please use the chair and let Ronon push you as far as the big door. Then if you wish to walk, we shall not prevent it."

John looked at them in turn, he knew that they were only concerned for his well-being but he hated feeling helplessness. He really didn't want to enter the Gateroom in a wheelchair, so Teyla's suggestion seemed sensible. "Okay if you'll stop ganging up on me, then I'll use the chair as far as the entry but after that…I want to walk in unaided," he emphasized. He had a few questions regarding the Stargate but he couldn't ask them with Dave around because that would spoil the big surprise. "All right then, let's go."

Without further argument, John stood up and Ronon helped him into the chair. The small group then trooped out of the infirmary toward the elevator and for the first time, Dave would be going down instead of up. The guard quickly acknowledged Sheppard with a salute and pushed the down button for them. When the elevator arrived they all traipsed in and waited silently until it reached level 28.

John felt like a small kid again eager to show his big brother his latest model airplane. Not that Dave had been all that interested. Even at an early age their pursuits had been vastly different. John preferred sports, action games, speed, and anything to do with flying. Dave loved his books and writing, taking an early interest in their father's business. They both excelled at math, but for totally different reasons.

John felt his heart step up a beat. _Would his business minded brother be remotely impressed by what he was about to learn?_ The answer had to be a resounding - yes. After all, this was the biggest 'Hail Mary' of all time. After the Atlantis expedition, of course. And even though this wasn't his Stargate, John suddenly found himself impatient to see one again. _Maybe Stargate travel was addictive? _

Eager hands helped him to stand. Thankfully the head-rush he'd experienced in the infirmary didn't recur. Ronon opened the big door just wide enough for them to walk through. John told Dave to close his eyes and supporting each other, they moved on into the Gateroom.

The Stargate was inactive at the moment and somehow it didn't seem all that impressive. John turned to Rodney. "I think Jeannie's way of finding out was far more spectacular."

"What being beamed to…" Ronon's large hand quickly slapped over Rodney's big mouth, effectively shutting him up.

John nodded his approval and turned to his brother. "Dave you can open your eyes now."

David Sheppard did just that. He starred wide-eyed and speechless for several minutes before looking to his brother and saying. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Told ya. Not exciting enough."

Rodney spluttered. "Not exciting enough! I'll have you know…that…" This time it was Teyla's small hand covering Rodney's mouth. Everyone laughed, except Dave.

John quickly sobered on seeing his brother's doubt. "Okay that big round thing is called a Stargate. It has the ability to transport things…like people, other life forms and objects to other planets or…even…other galaxies."

As John had feared, Dave looked totally unimpressed. "This is one big joke right?

"No. I'm being deadly serious. It's not active at the moment but when powered up…"

"Oh...will you just let me explain." Rodney interrupted. "What he's trying to say is, the Stargate forms wormholes enabling objects to be transported through space from point A to point B. Now if you've got any questions concerning wormhole physics, then…I'm...your...man."

"Rodney!"

"Well...you weren't explaining things very well."

Luckily, General Landry chose that moment to enter the Gateroom. "Good to see you up and about again, Colonel."

"Thank you, sir."

Landry moved to Dave and held out his hand. "I'm General Landry in charge of Stargate Command and you must be Colonel Sheppard's brother."

Without hesitation, Dave shook it firmly. "Yes that's right. I'm David Sheppard."

"Well, I sincerely hope you're not as bad at taking orders as he is?" John cringed, but was relieved to see that the general said it with a genuine smile.

Dave didn't really know what to say to that. He knew that John had been in trouble because of his tendency to disobey orders. However, he wondered where this was leading to, so he decided to simply answer. "It depends on whether I agree with the order or not."

Landry nodded with approval and smiled. "Well, I hope you'll agree to this order. What you see here today must remain a total secret. As for your brother's tendency to disobey...well, we probably wouldn't be having this conversation if he didn't from time to time. Not that I'm giving you a green light to disobey orders, Colonel."

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir." John replied and he meant it. Well most of the time.

"All right then. Oh, I'm sorry that our Stargate is uninteresting, Mr. Sheppard, but the Atlantis Stargate has rather spoiled our action."

"Yes about that." Rodney stated.

Landry held up his hand. "In a minute, Dr. McKay. Colonel, you've got two weeks before I want you to report back to Atlantis for the President's visit."

For some reason, John felt ill at ease. Although a Presidential visit had been predictable, he just didn't like the idea. Nevertheless, he had no choice but to go along with it. Even if it meant having to wear full-dress uniform, which he absolutely loathed. He ended-up answering the general with a straightforward. "Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Mr. Sheppard, as a family member of the Atlantis base Military Commander, you're welcome to come along too. As long as you can keep that a secret but I think you already know the penalties if you don't."

"You can trust me, General, and thank you for the invitation." Dave answered with sincerity. He didn't know what the heck this Atlantis base was but at least he would get to meet the President. Something he had always wanted to do. It took several minutes for the rest of general's words to register. Although, he kept quiet until Landry departed with a babbling Rodney just one step behind him.

In a small way, John was relieved to see McKay go as now he could explain things without any interruptions. However, he didn't get the chance to speak up because Dave gave him a very puzzled look and said. "I have no idea what Atlantis is, but did I just hear right when he said that you are the Military Commander?" Dave seemed overly skeptical, as if such a notion couldn't possibly be true.

John felt a flash of annoyance, upset at his brother's reaction. "Yes, I am." He wanted to defend himself further, but a sudden wave of dizziness made him feel unwell. He swayed to one side but quickly regained his balance, hoping that no one had noticed.

Of course, Teyla had noticed and she immediately went for the wheelchair. "John, we must get you back to the infirmary. You can explain everything to Dave from your bed." John didn't argue with her as he felt absolutely exhausted already. With Ronon's help, he eased himself into the chair and was greatly relieved to be sitting again.

Dave spared a last perplexed look at the Stargate before following his brother and the others back to the infirmary.

Laying back on the comfortable softness of his bed, John had every intention of telling Dave the full facts but five minutes later, he simply nodded off.

Teyla smiled warmly as she lightly covered him with a blanket. Then with Ronon's help, she took up the tale of John Sheppard's adventures on Atlantis and in the Pegasus Galaxy. Of course, she included plenty of their tales too.

Dave was shocked to find out that they were indeed aliens and even more shocked when Teyla explained that Earth had been under threat from some dreadful, life-sucking creatures called the Wraith only a few weeks before.

By the end of Teyla's telling, Dave's world had been turned upside down, forever.

tbc.

_Well just one more chapter to go after this but it will be a long one. Please keep those reviews coming. _


	13. So Hollywood’s Dreams are Sometimes True

Part 13 - So Hollywood's Dreams are Sometimes True 

John opened his eyes not knowing how long he'd been asleep but the infirmary seemed awfully quiet and empty. Teyla and Ronon were nowhere to be seen, but John could see that his brother was still there sitting motionless and very pensive on the chair by his bed. "Dave?"

Dave lifted his head to look directly into the eyes of a brother he never truly understood or knew, up until now. "If he'd known, dad would have been so…very...very proud of you."

John frowned. He had a horrible feeling that an embarrassing moment was coming up. "I take it Teyla and Ronon told you more then?"

"Yeah…well…it was mainly Teyla's talking and Ronon grunting. Gods…John, that guy…that big guy is more of a brother to you than I've ever been. He truly loves you."

Embarrassing moment. "Yeah…in a brotherly sort of way. We have a common goal, so I guess that kind of unites us stronger than normal. He's been on my team now for four years and well…we became more than just colleagues. Same goes for Teyla and even Rodney. I guess you could say that they're family." Then John realized his mistake by the distressed look on Dave's face. "I mean…."

"Its okay, John, I think I understand. Dad and I were never there for you. We never supported your career choice. We even cut you off after your divorce and your troubles in Afghanistan. That day…the one when you stormed out forever, dad ranted on for hours about how a son of his could be so useless, such a total disappointment to him and such an utter failure. And you know the worst thing, I agreed with him. I guess…in a way, I was jealous of your freedom, so I ended up cutting you off too." Dave's voice nearly broke and John thought he saw a tear or two." I'm so sorry, John."

By now John was feeling really uncomfortable. He didn't do emotional scenes too well and this was so unlike his cool, calm, and usually straightforward brother. He chewed on his lower lip, nervously. "Dave…what's past is past. There's nothing we can do to change that. You know some of the fault rests with me too. I was too stubborn to go home. Too pig headed to try and put things right between us."

Dave nodded. "Then I would say that's the problem with us Sheppard men. Too damn proud and stubborn for our own good. Well, from this moment on I'm putting things right." He reached over and lightly touched John's arm. "I was wrong to judge you on dad's attitude and he was wrong to expect you to follow us into the business. He was also wrong to denounce you for one failed marriage and a black mark. But like I told you at the wake, dad always regretted pushing you away like that." Dave paused. He removed his hand but kept his eyes on John. "I just wish he was still around. As I said before, he'd be so damn proud of you."

John was going to joke about how dad would have needed clearance and the like, but the moment was way too serious for that, so he just replied. "I like to think that he would have been."

Without warning, Dave suddenly rose and grabbed John in a brotherly hug. John stiffened, his usual reaction, but he forced this body to relax and return the hug. And for the first time in years, John Sheppard felt totally at ease. And it felt darn good.

The moment ended and Dave sat back down. "So I want to hear more about this lost city of yours but before you tell me, I'd like to clear up something that has been bothering me since dad's wake."

"Okay." John felt slight uneasy wondering what Dave had to say.

"You know, John, I was pretty angry for quite a while about you leaving like that. First you made the effort to come and then promptly left again with no real explanation and with a strange woman that I hadn't been introduced to. I just didn't understand how anything could be more important than paying your respects to a lost parent."

John interrupted. "I'm sorry, Dave, I know you were disappointed in me. I could sense that you were still very angry when I visited you afterwards even though you tried very to hide it. I longed to explain everything to you then, but I just couldn't."

"It's alright, John, I fully understand that now. Ronon has explained everything and I think even dad would have understood the need to remove a dangerous rogue…err…android was it?"

John smiled. "It's called a replicator. They're made up of nanite cells." When Dave looked blank, John explained further. "A nanite is a microscopic device capable of infiltrating human cells and manipulating their D.N.A... In the case of a replicator they're made up of millions of these nanites in a human form and are nearly totally indestructible. If he had been allowed to run loose, he could have killed thousands."

Dave looked worried. "Then how did you get rid of him?"

"Didn't Ronon tell you about that?"

Dave thought for a minute. "He said something about how you sent it into orbit and it burnt up in the atmosphere."

John nodded. "Yeah, it was something like that, but I had a lot of help." John's mind drifted for a moment as he thought about Ava and her life in the virtual world.

Dave pulled him back to the present when he said. "It's a pity I can't tell Aunt Myrtle. She was pretty disgusted that you walked out on her brother's wake like that."

John thought for a moment. He hadn't even realized that the aunt had been there, she certainly hadn't made an effort to greet him. "Even if you could tell her, Dave, it wouldn't make any difference that interfering old crow ever liked me anyway."

Dave laughed. "No…in her opinion you're not a true Sheppard, but that's mainly because you joined the Air Force instead of entering the firm. Let's not talk about her. Are you going to tell me more about Atlantis?"

"Yeah, I'd like to." And being one John's favorite subjects, him did just that.

-oOo-

The party had gone on long into the night and he vaguely remembered someone helping him to his room. It hadn't been John. Now far into a new day, Dave had time to reflect.

Somehow, he'd managed to find the control room and its balcony overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge. He stood and watched as a stream of never-ending traffic passed over its length, totally unaware of the legendary city not so far away. Totally unaware of its beauty and its mystery as a gateway to the stars.

Dave's tour the day before had left him feeling nothing other than flabbergasted and awe-inspired. In his humble opinion, the Atlantis Gateroom was far more spectacular than the SGC's. He'd even witnessed the Stargate in operation when the President had been given a first hand demonstration. Up until that moment, Dave hadn't truly believed in it. He hadn't truly comprehended that a set-up like this could possibly be genuine. Stories of aliens, starships, of other planets and galaxies were a thing of science fiction and he'd never been a fan. Now he had found out that Hollywood's fantasies were not only possible but some were indeed true.

Yet, most fulfilling of all had been just watching his brother in the foreground while he helped to show the President around. He'd looked so alive and handsome in his full-dress uniform, which had caused more than a few female heads to turn his way. His brother so well respected and loved by these people, a hero in every sense of the word. It left Dave feeling incredibly proud of his little brother and he swore from this day on that his relationship with John would never be neglected again.

The door whooshed behind him and Dave turned around hoping to see John. More than little disappointed went it turned out to be the irritating scientist Rodney McKay.

"Ah…there you are." The man twittered. Dave almost felt like taking a dive off the balcony but it was one hell of a long way down. "Hold this for me."

Dave looked at the strangely patterned, round object in McKay's hand with suspicion and made no move to take it. "Have you seen John yet?" he asked.

The question threw Rodney off. "What? I'm not his keeper."

"Play nice, McKay." A familiar voice reprimanded. They both turned to see John approaching, looking a tad fatigued.

Dave looked him up and down. "Have you slept at all?"

"Of course I have, but yesterday was a long day and I'm still not up to par yet."

"Huh…he's admitting that? Believe me, Dave, this is a first. You must be having a good influence on him."

"Rodney, it's not the first time I've admitted that and it's only been a few weeks since I was shot, so give me a break. What's that you've got anyway?"

McKay looked a little guilty. "Just something I wanted Dave to hold."

"Oh yeah, trying to find out if my brother has the ATA gene, are you?"

'Well…yes, why not?"

"Because it won't make any difference. Dave's not likely to be joining the expedition now, is he?" John turned thoughtful. "Yeah well, it's not like we have an expedition at the moment anyway. Not as long as we're stuck on Earth. And it looks like we'll be here for quite a while longer. Seems that the powers that be just can't make up their minds as to whether our adventures in the Pegasus Galaxy should continue or not."

Dave hadn't got a clue as to what they were talking about but he took the thing from McKay's hand and held it without being told to do so. The object reminded lifeless.

John and Rodney turned to look at each other. Rodney looked baffled. "Why hasn't he got the gene?"

"I guess it must have come from my mom's side of the family." John whispered.

McKay still looked surprised. "What?"

It was Dave and John's turn to look at each other. "We had different moms." Dave answered. "You see our dad didn't have much luck with his wives. My mom died giving birth to me and…"

"Mine died when I was twelve." John added softly.

Rodney noted that his friend had gone awfully pale. He decided not to pursue the conversation, at least not at the moment. "Well as you said it won't make any difference anyway. I just hope I'm not forced to waste my genius in Area 51 again." With that he turned his back on them and sauntered away.

When Rodney was out of earshot, John murmured. "I'm sorry about that."

"Its okay, John, I don't know what this ATA gene thing is anyway. He's a bit of a big head isn't he?"

"Yeah, but you get used to it. Underneath all that genius boasting and arrogance, he's a good man. Over the years I've known him, he's transformed from a confessed coward to someone who can watch your back." John laughed. "He still has his quirky moments but he's a good friend."

"I can see that. He obviously respects your privacy or he would have asked questions about..." From John's pained look, Dave decided not to finish the sentence. Instead, he frowned. "You never told them anything about your family, did you?"

John chewed on his lower lip. "Up until last year they didn't even know I had one."

At first, Dave felt a degree of anger but then he considered John's point of view. "Well, at least they know now."

"Yeah, but the past still remains in here." John pointed to his head.

"Are you still bearing that torch, John? Even after all this time?"

John thought about it long and hard. The words of the Sakari A.I. came to mind – _You torture yourself every day_. Maybe, he did. "I guess it's something you never really get over."

"So you've been trying to make up for it ever since. John…what happened to Katherine was never your fault. How many times do you need it hear that?"

"You can say it as much as you like but it doesn't change anything. Mom died because of me."

"She died defending you from kidnappers. Come on, John, when you think about it, if anyone's to blame, then it should have been dad. He's the one who had too much wealth, making it a very lucrative proposition for anyone to nab you or me. He's the one who failed to employ enough security to protect us."

John held up his hand. "Okay, I get your point." John let his memory drift back to that fateful moment. To the day of the attempted kidnapping.

_His mother's frantic screams roared in his ears as she shouted for help outside their home as two men dressed in black tried to roughly bundle him into a dark unmarked van. He was more upset by the sight of his new red bike lying all broken and twisted. It's front wheel sticking up and still spinning, slowly. Then a shot rang out so loudly that it nearly deafened him. Darkness came after that and he knew nothing more until he woke up in hospital to learn that his mother was dead and he hadn't done a damn thing to help her._

Maybe Dave was right, but old habits die hard. Riddled with guilt, he'd been trying to make up for that error ever since.

However, Dave wasn't finished. "Nobody expected a twelve year old to fight them off. You were fortunate that they panicked after the shot alerted our staff and ran off. They could have shot you instead of just knocking you out. That would have killed dad for sure." Dave paused for a moment. "You know something…he was just like you. He bore that guilt right up until his death, not only for Katherine but for driving you away just because he disagreed with your career choice. Did you ever stop to question why?"

John shook his head. "Fear, John. He was terrified of losing you in some senseless battle on foreign soil. So it was far easier to push you away. It seems like a crazy thing to do but I'm pretty sure that was the main reason and not because you wouldn't go into the firm." He grabbed John firmly by the shoulders. "Come on, its time to put it all aside, little brother. Let the ghosts rest."

John looked directly into his brother's eyes and for the first time, he felt his guilt ease. It may never go away entirely but he felt better than he had in years. Maybe he had paid his dues. "So that was wisdom, David Sheppard style. You always were the sensible one."

"With a baby brother like you, I had to be." But Dave had said it with a smile. Then he changed the subject. "Well, John, one thing for sure my life is going to be forever changed. I'll go back to my office and continue my work but I'll always be thinking about what I've learned these last few weeks. And probably end up worrying about you even more."

"Don't do that or you'll go prematurely gray."

Dave laughed. "Yeah, probably." Then he fished into his pocket and pulled out a golden key. "Before I leave today, I want to give you this." He handed the key over.

John looked at it, mystified. "Is this a key to your safe deposit or something?"

"Not quite. It's part of your inheritance."

"I didn't think dad had left me anything?"

"Well, it's taken quite a while to sort out the estate and you were kind of difficult to get hold of after the testimony was read. However, he left you the beach house and a small retirement fund."

John looked skeptical. "Really?"

"If you don't believe me, you can ask the family lawyer for a copy of the testimony."

"Err…no that's not the reason I said that. It's the retirement fund. If I manage to make it that far, the Air Force has a pretty good pension scheme."

"Yes, I'm sure they do but probably not to dad's standards. As far as I know it can be paid out as a lump sum once you reach sixty, then you can do whatever you like with it."

John nodded, wondering just how much money was involved. Knowing his father it was probably a couple of million or so. "And the beach house is the one in New England, right?"

"For our surfer baby, no way. It's the one on Kauai."

John couldn't believe it. Other memories surfaced of happier times and vacations spent messing around in the surf. "I didn't know dad had still owned that?"

"He never went there in later years. Too many memories, I guess, but he kept it and rented it out to friends and business partners. So whatever you want to do with it is up to you. If you need an agent for the times when you won't be using it, you can use mine. They're very reliable and would only rent out to trustworthy people. It could bring in a nice little income."

John bore a happy smile. "Yeah, I guess so but first off, I'm going to use it myself. I'm still on sick leave for at least another two weeks, so Kauai here I come. I mean what's the worst thing that can happen to me there? Oh yeah, a volcano blows up in my face. Been there, done that. "

Dave looked alarmed. "That's not funny, John. Anyway, I don't think Kauai has any active volcanoes at the moment." Getting away from the subject, he asked. "Will you be going on your own?"

"If necessary, but I intend to invite a few folks along. If they want to come, then that's great. How about you?"

Dave hesitated, thinking that he really should get back to work but when he opened his mouth that's not what came out. "You know, I haven't had a real vacation since dad died and as the firm seems to be running smoothly without my continuous supervision, I'll take you up on that offer."

"Bring Helen along if you want to."

"Err no…after I left the SCG to go home for a couple of weeks, Helen came around, and I suddenly realized just how shallow that woman really is. All she complained about was the fact that I'd been away for far too long, that I hadn't contacted her enough and that I hadn't brought her any expensive gifts. She never listened or cared about my explanation. She never even asked how you were fairing, so I dumped her."

"Okay. No luck with your love life either, huh?"

"Yeah. I don't know, John, I think I'm destined to stay a bachelor for the rest of my life. I just can't seem to find anyone that doesn't want me for my money."

"Yeah, I know what you mean…for me it's not money, it's the opportunity. Most of the women here are under my command and the others are often intimated by me or something like that. Let's just say that any romance I've had has been off base."

Dave smiled. "Yeah, McKay told me about of few of those."

"Oh he did, did he? I'll get him for that."

Dave just laughed before asking. "And what about this Rachel from Bracton?"

"What? That was just a pleasant evening. I socialized with her."

"If you say so. Have you contacted her yet?"

"Yeah. I called to tell her that I was on the mend and to thank her for her help. So that's it. Maybe we could go girl hunting on Kauai? You never know, we may get lucky." John said with a wink.

"With your looks and my charm we…,"

McKay's voice abruptly interrupted giving Dave no chance to finish his sentence. "Are you two still out here?"

"Yes, Rodney. What do you want this time?"

"Just came to say goodbye."

John blinked. He had no idea that Rodney was going anywhere. "Sorry did I miss something?"

"You were too busy flirting with the President's aide last night to notice anything I said."

"Was not! Besides she wasn't really my type and she's married."

"Never stopped you before."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rodney looked smug. "Oh, have you got a short memory? Or maybe that hit on the head was harder than they thought? Two months back, you flirting with the councilor's wife on M2R 257. I'm telling you Dave, we nearly ended up with the biggest diplomatic crisis on our hands, ever."

John got all defensive. "It wasn't my fault! I didn't know she was his wife. You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Nope."

Dave had been following the conversation from one to the other like watching a tennis match. In the end he just burst out laughing. "Will you two listen to yourselves? You're bickering like a couple of old women. Are you always like this?"

Both heads nodded and said in unison. "Yes." Dave just shook his head but he totally understood their friendship now.

John still wore a big smile. "So where're ya going?"

"We still haven't visited Jennifer's dad yet. We got kind of sidetracked by a trouble finding individual."

"I try my best. So it's up to visit daddy, huh?"

"Yes."

"Don't fancy a trip to Kauai afterwards, do you?"

"Err…no."

"Okay, just asking, but that's where me and Dave are going."

Rodney began to edge away. He simply hated the idea of all that surf, sea and sand. Not to mention needing a darn good sun-blocker. "Well have fun and try not to get into anymore trouble."

"I won't." John reassured him.

"Don't worry, I'll look after him, Rodney." And that's exactly what Dave planned to do as he was now a part of John's life and it felt really good.

For John the feeling was mutual. He stood in silent companionship shoulder to shoulder with his brother as they watched life beyond the city's cloak. Who would have thought that something good could have come out of an act of violence? Yet something had, even if it took his near death to the mend fences with Dave. And life was really good because now he had two families, one on Earth and one on Atlantis. So whatever the future may hold, John felt better about it than at any time in the past. His friends may drift away, get married or whatever but John would always have his brother.

With a smile, he turned to Dave. "Come on, I think it's time you met Todd."

"Who's Todd?"

"My last surprise."

And it was, even if Dave felt like shitting bricks when Todd opened his mouth to show his pointy teeth as he grinned and said. "Ah…so you survived, Johnnnn Shepparrrrd. As I knew you would."

The End

_Well that's it. I really enjoyed writing this story and reading your reviews. I guess if TPTB ever get around to making that movie it will be nothing at all like this. _


End file.
